Spear of a Heart
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: SEQUEL TO PRICE OF A ROSE! Havoc for our furry friends! Someone finds out that Sonic and Tails are dating and blabs it to the world! As if that isn't enough, when a "gay pack" approaches, looking for a new member, Sonic's devil side emerges once again!
1. It is Night

It Is Night

Nighttime in the forest. A blank canvas full of bright lights. What are these lights?

They are called stars. Within them, when we wish upon the first star we see that night, are all of our hopes, our dreams, our greatest wishes.

The moon, in collaboration with the sun, helps to make these wishes come true.

Sonic sat up beside his boyfriend. The night was dark and cold and heartless and the hedgie had been restless for well over an hour now. Tails groggily lifted his head towards him, their noses touching briefly. Sonic's eyes reflected the moon as Tails asked him;

"What's wrong, Sonic?" The voice was soft, almost whiny, and tantalizing. For better effect, the younger fox rubbed the older one's muzzle gently.

Sonic growled deep in his throat. "The world just isn't perfect, is it, Tails?"

Tails rubbed his eyes, giving the hedgie his needed thinking room. "Huh?"

"You don't understand," Sonic stroked Tails' spine repeatedly and sighed. "If only you'd been born during the time of peace. But, you missed it by a few years."

"Sonic, I don't understand," Tails murmured dreamily. "Perfection? That's crazy!"

The blue hedgie shrugged. "Maybe." He said darkly. "You wouldn't know."

Tails' ears stood straight upward in confusion. "Explain." He demanded.

"Too tired," Sonic mumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling back under the covers. Tails shrugged and melted into Sonic's loving embrace. He noted that the hedgie's heart was still beating rapidly and hadn't slowed down in the slightest.

"You're not tired!" Tails accused, pulling back and slapping Sonic's arm. "Tell me what's on your mind!"

Sonic rubbed one eye with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry to disappoint, my prince. I was only babbling about a daydream I had once. It's nothing," his cold hand rested on Tails' cheek, making the fox shiver.

"Promise?" Tails cooed, leaning into the warmth.

"I promise," Sonic answered, his forehead touching the fox's tenderly. "I love you, sexy." He added.

"As I love you, dear angel." Tails replied, snuggling against the hedgie's warm chest.


	2. Great Wide Universe Over There

Great Wide Universe Over There

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails wondered, watching Sonic's eyes as they stared out the window.

"It's raining." Sonic complained.

"Rainy days are always good for playing indoors," Tails hinted, surprising his boyfriend with a glomp. "You follow?"

Sonic lifted Tails' legs up over his hips. "Not yet, babe. I'm thinking."

"Oh?" Tails affectionately pressed his warm tongue against the side of cobalt's neck. "What about, may I ask?"

A delighted squeal and a shiver of delight to match came from the hedgehog before the older one leaned into the wetness against this, one of the most delicate places on his perfect body. "Hmm, I forget," he mused, purring deep in his throat. "What was that idea of yours?"

"Last spring, you showed me a new way to have sex," Tails uttered a sexy growl, tracing the contours of Sonic's arms. "Why don't you remind me how it goes?"

"Rawr," Sonic replied. Tails felt the wind rush by his ears and in another second, they were in the bedroom and the fox found himself belly-down, with Sonic's ice cold fingers already pressing deep into his entrance.

"Ooooh, oh Sonic, stop!" Moaned Tails, his twin tails stiffening. "Don't stop, Sonicccc!"

Cobalt grunted and the golden fox felt the fingers make their exit. He whined at this, but relaxed when Sonic's cock went straight into him.

The thrusting went on for several minutes until Tails stopped it by turning over. Sonic whined, panting, is heart throbbing in his chest. As the kitsune smirked, Sonic growled threateningly, touching noses with the still-smirking golden-furred fox. "Come now, Tails. Don't tease me. After all, you wanted it." He played with the fox's tails, winding one finger around the white fur, the other hand supporting and groping him all at once. Seductive green eyes never left him as he licked Tails' ear. "At least give me something better to taste than ear."

Tails chuckled and pulled Sonic close to him. Their tongues licked the tops of each other's mouths for a while, until Tails released. The look on his face assured Sonic's worst fear. Tails was in control of this scene. Sonic's ears pressed to his skull and he whimpered, a small tear falling from his eye.

"I thought you said you'd start eating," scolded gold, his bright eyes sparkling.

The hedgehog stopped whimpering and his ears pointed towards heaven with feeling. "Ah? I'm hungry? I didn't even notice."

"Yeah right. You just want to have sex with me."

Sonic's head cocked, all of his quills flowing to one side like a beautiful waterfall. Tails blushed and tilted his head in order to nuzzle Sonic's perfect black nose. "And, since when has this become a problem, my little prince?"

Tails didn't wanna stop. His heart was pounding and taking in Sonic's scent. The beautiful hedgie smelled of snow and, very faintly, of mud. But, it was a sweat, adorable smell. The little fox kneaded his fingers through Sonic's silky tan belly fur, walking them down his chest until Sonic giggled.

Instantly, gold had sapphire pinned down, the latter laughing until his voice was quite hoarse and Tails nibbling him in every possible place. He even played with Sonic's dick for a little bit, tickling the sensitive organ. "I didn't even release!" Sonic cried through his laughter.

"I don't want to ruin the sheets. These are my last pair." Tails chuckled, tickling Sonic's shiny wet nose with his tails. This made the hedgie sneeze and Tails stopped tickling him.

"Why did you really stop us, Tails?" Sonic asked breathlessly, his jade eyes rolling into his skull, his lids closing over them as his chest heaved up and down.

"You haven't eaten for a long time, and you haven't been off on adventures lately. You're suffering from being stuck here with me." Tails' hands fled to his face, hiding it as he burst into tears for the first time in months.

"What? That's silly!" Sonic pulled Tails close to him, rocking him gently back and forth. "I love you! Why would I be bored with you?"

Tails traced a line of sinewy muscle down Sonic's thigh. "Look at you," he sniffled. "Soon, you'll be to weak to stand, you'll throw up in the bathtub. Don't you remember, Sonic? That time, when…" But, a hand clamped over his mouth. Sonic only tightened his grip possessively at this.

"Tails," a growl was deep in Sonic's throat and the voice was stern. "I love you, and I will never leave you."

"Please, go on an adventure. I know you're itching to kill some robots," the fox shifted in his arms until he faced Sonic, his fingers finding the dark circles under Sonic's glassy eyes. The warm fingers soothed the aching hedgie and he leaned into it. "Look at you, Sonic. You haven't slept very well in months."

It was true. Sonic missed the dewy grass, the smell of many multi-colored flowers, the sun warm on his face, and the rain beating his dense coat. He wanted to hang on the edge of his life again, to feel the adrenaline rush through his veins, maybe even to get cut, only to have it heal too quickly for him to notice, the blood mixing with the blue fur, tingeing it purple. He sighed. "Okay, Tails," he moaned, digging his chin into the fox's shoulder. "I'll admit it. I'm not used to sitting still for long periods of time. My belly's tied up in a horrid knot I dare not think about, and I can't sleep in that bed anymore! I'm trapped." He moaned. "Unlock my gate! Set me free!"

Butterfly kisses traced his neckline, and one particularly calming one rested over his collarbone, soothing the older one considerably. His heart returned to a steady, relaxed beating, as it had accelerated before. "You can go, my angel. You're free, you were always free." The fox cooed.

"You…you won't be mad?" Sonic quizzed, flushing like a delicate rose.

"Of course not," Tails whispered. "Now, get your shoes on and go! I'll be waiting."

Sonic squeezed the little fox to him once more and raced out the door into another adventure.


	3. In the Dark Storm

Grip in the Dark Storm

Sonic sped across the ground at high speeds, pushing his body towards its limits. He skidded to a halt suddenly, wincing. "Owww…" his legs ached, they were soft and out of shape. Sonic shook his head and started running again, despite the pain. _It'll pass,_ he thought. And it did.

Soon, he felt himself going faster than the wind. He liked that, and dusked farther down to pick up even more speed. He was racing the sunbeams across the ground, determined to win even though it was a war one could never win. He'd have to be going faster than light, and he couldn't do that.

Ah. Now that his body was fighting with the fresh breeze and not the humid, stuffy air of an enclosed house, he was healed. The crunching of leaves beneath his feet, heard only after the sound caught up with him, surprised him and he skidded to a halt, slipped as if on ice, and ended up covered in wet, sticky black mud.

A rainforest. Sonic swore beautifully and stood, letting the pouring rain wash his blue fur off. As this action was being performed, a sneaky visitor slithered up behind the hedgehog, its forked tongue tasting him to see if he was any good to eat. Sonic felt the ticklish licking and turned, only to find himself face-to-face with a massive python, about three times as long as he was tall. Sonic bared his teeth and snarled, in case it was one of his kind.

But, the python paid no attention and stared right back, its eyes hypnotic. Sonic was entranced for a moment, but quickly shook his head of it. The bronze coils were wrapped around his body, preventing escape, and closing in on him, squeezing tighter and tighter around his ribcage. Sonic gasped for breath and struggled to no avail. He was out of breath and weary and the snake was close to killing him. What to do? Sonic knew.

A quick spinball would at the least wound the snake, if not kill it. Sonic was no merciless killer, and wanted very much to avoid this option. "There's…no other way…" He breathed, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, getting as close to his chest as possible…and then he was rapidly spinning. The action was destructive and dizzying. The blue hedgehog hit a rather tough old tree and uncurled, tugging some quills from the trunk in haste, just in case the python was still wanting him for dinner.

Well, the python wouldn't be wanting _anything_ for dinner, it seemed. The great snake, or rather what was left of it, lay in a tattered and bloody heap. Undigested bits of animal leaked from the stomach cavity and Sonic's own stomach heaved at the revolting smell of snake blood. But this same organ grumbled, too. The more cobalt looked the heap of python over, the more appealing it became.

Sonic licked his lips, his ears tensing and his fingers clenching as if about to bear claws. He was a snake eater by birth, as all hedgies are, and the dead python looked strangely appealing, raw and obliterated as it was. Sonic knelt beside the dead creature, sniffing and poking at it irresolutely to test if it was really dead. When the creature made no movement without his command, Sonic picked up a large chunk of meat and took a big bite.

The skin was like that of a peach, only slimy instead of fuzzy and a whole lot tougher. It was hard to swallow and Sonic disliked the bitter taste. The meat oozed out of the chunk and sonic cocked his head at this. It looked a lot like bloody chicken meat. "Hmmm," he mused thoughtfully. "Wonder if it _tastes _like chicken?"

Cobalt sniffed the meat and decided to answer his own question. Predatory teeth sunk deep into the delectable raw meat as Sonic tore some off the bone, leaving only marrow upon it. The snake eater chewed and swallowed. "Mmmm!" It wasn't quite chicken, and it tasted more like steak, only much wetter and sweeter. "Pink meat," Sonic mused. "My favorite."

In a matter of seconds, the great snake which had tried to devour him, was safely inside the would-be prey, giving him strength and lulling him to dreamland. The green-eyed hedgie rubbed one eye with the back of his hand and yawned, scratching his belly lazily. Huffing, he settled down under a massive tree and awaited the wind's calling.

~ST~ST~ST~

The storm had died down, at least for the moment, and Tails was staring dreamily out the window, tracing lines made by the raindrops on the pane carelessly. Quite unexpectedly, there came a knock at the door.

Tails picked his head up from watching a raindrop race, in which he was cheering for the larger raindrop on the left, and his baby blue eyes fled to the door. "That can't be Sonic," Tails reasoned. "Because he would just enter, and besides, he shouldn't be back yet! That was hardly twenty minutes!"

The knock came again, more feverish this time. "Coming!" The golden fox called, hopping off the creaky old stool, only to have it get tangled in one of his tails and upsetting it in the process. Tails huffed, but decided the door was a much more urgent manner, and hurried to get it, smoothing where his fur was ruffled from his playful morning.

His fingers closed around the circular doorknob as he flicked his wrist and pulled, admitting a pink raincoat and matching hat. Amy Rose shook herself upon the rubber mat placed there by Tails earlier and removed her hat and coat, handing them to Tails. "What a storm!" She exclaimed. "It's got everyone up in knots!"

"Sonic isn't here, Amy," Tails' feet pressed against each other, his chin pressed against his chest and his tails brushing his feet. "He left about twenty minutes ago."

"Yes, I know." Amy answered, seeming pissed. As if there was another reason she'd come to the secluded house in the forest! Wait…_was _there? Tails decided to proceed with caution.

"Okay…" He dragged the last syllable about three spaces before dropping it. "So…why did you come here, then?"

Amy looked around once more, probably to make sure "her" Sonic wasn't around, then her sea green eyes found Tails. "What happened last fall…" She began. "Well, you know…"

Tails did know, and he'd been trying to forget it. Sonic had supposedly died, but in fact had only been mortally wounded and returned to Tails in the spring. The little fox hated to think of that time because it made him fear to be alone. And, that was probably the reason for Sonic's recent suffering. All his fault. The fox blushed, tears hot on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's a touchy subject." Amy pushed past it quickly, walking in to sit on the couch. "Tails, on that day, I thought I heard Sonic shout "my love", and you were the only one near him."

The fox sat on the floor, his tails curled around him, waiting anxiously for the question he knew would come.

"Did he mean you?"

"Yes." Tails answered shakily, closing his eyes and waiting for a rebuke.

None came. Tails waited before opening his eyes, meeting those of the pink hedgie. "I'm not mad at all," soothed Amy. "I just needed to know."

"But…why aren't you mad?" Tails quizzed in wonder.

Amy sighed, transferring to the floor and sitting back on her heels. "I fell in love with Sonic the first time I saw him. At first, I was selfish. I wanted him to love only me. But, the rejections were constant, and the relationship was only in my imagination. When it appeared that Sonic died, I, like you, went into a deep depression. But during that depression, I realized that I loved Sonic enough to let him go. I want Sonic to be happy, and whoever puts a smile on his face, be it boy or girl, me or you, they also put a smile on my face. Do you understand?" A warm, feminine hand rested on his shoulder.

Tails nodded steadily. "I…I think so."

Amy grinned. "Good. Well," she stood, stretching. "I guess I'd better be off."

"What?" Tails stood, following after her in surprise.

"Yeah, that storm will surely start up again soon, and I don't want Sonic to see me here, so I'd better…" But, her wrist was imprisoned within Tails' childish, wanting grasp.

"Amy," Tails' beautiful eyes were pleading. "Please stay."

The pink hedgie turned her nose towards the door, irresolute. Then, her tongue crossed her lips and she turned back towards him. "All right." She said. "I'll stay."

Tails skipped into the kitchen happily and began to boil a pot of tea. "I'm so glad you approve of us! I think I really am best for Sonic, you know."

"Whoa, back it up." Amy's voice was harsh as she sat down at the table. "I never said I wanted "what's best" for Sonic. I _don't _think you're best for Sonic. Sonic needs a woman, in my opinion. I never said I wanted what's best for blue, only what makes him happy. Otherwise, I wouldn't approve of you two at all." The ending was a hiss of anger and lust. Amy still wanted Sonic, and she was having trouble accepting the truth.

All was quiet as Tails prepared the biscuits and tea and Amy sulked. Then…

"I'm sorry." Both of the animals blurted out the same sentence at the exact same time. The two locked gazes, and laughed like the old friends they were. Tails started talking about his plans to improve the Tornado and Amy started chatting uselessly. All in all, it was a well-spent afternoon in both of their opinions.

Sonic would find his boyfriend in considerably high spirits when he returned.


	4. Pythonic Grip

Pythonic Grip

_I know it's not a real word. Bear with me, for this chapter shall be far better than the title, I promise!_

Amy put on her raincoat and pulled the hat over her triangular soft pink ears. "Well, I think I'd better go."

"Why?" Tails asked. It had only been roughly half an hour and this statement was rather random.

"Sonic never leaves the ones he loves for very long, Tails," Amy answered solemnly. "If he were to find me here…well, it would be very awkward." The girl shuddered and Tails understood.

"Okay. Well, it was nice seeing you, Amy." Tails hopped atop the stool again as the rain began to fall, gentler now, showing that soon a more ferocious storm would approach. He was glad someone had come to visit during Sonic's absence for he had to admit, a feeling of abandonment washed over him once Sonic had been gone for more than a few minutes. As his finger traced a raindrop lazily down the pane, he hoped that he didn't have long to wait before his love returned.

It was good that Amy left when she had. Tails barely had time enough to watch a raindrop race when the tree branches outside were whipped first to the right at a rapid, hurricane-like haste, and then whipped back to the left before resting still again. In the same second, the door opened and Tails felt the wind at his back, tugging at his pelt and threatening to rip it off at the seams. He rotated on the stool, knowing well only one person had so much power as he felt now. "Sonic," he breathed in a barely audible voice.

Indeed, it was the cobalt hedgie, though his fur was darker by three or four shades because of it's soaked nature. His blazing emerald eyes lit up the darkness and twigs and leaves had wound their way into his wild fur. Raindrops dripped off his small tail and glistened on the tips of his quills. A scrape was visible on his left knee and his tan belly fur seemed to possess a muddy complexion. He was staring into space, focused at a point on the wall, his head turned a perfect profile to the right, but his ears pricked towards the fox's voice. "Tails," his arms stretched out automatically and Tails ran into them, sniffing Sonic all over to relish the scent.

The hedgie smelled of adventure. Tails licked a strand of fur and brushed a raindrop off one of the magnificent quills. "Where have you been?" He scolded lightly, his tone sexy and low.

Sonic appeared not to be bothered, though his muzzle turned slightly rosy. "Out and about," he answered casually, shrugging within Tails' embrace.

The little fox wrapped his arms further around his lover. "Out and abut, huh?" He repeated teasingly. "Sounds like you had fun."

Sonic huffed, his arms slowly encasing the younger one. "Nothing's as fun without you, babe."

They stood in silence for a long time, Tails pressing his ears close to Sonic's chest, listening to him breathe and his heart beat steadily in his chest. It was still anxiously beating, hard and fast against his beautiful chest. The fox traced the ticklish planes, listening to Sonic suppress giggles, and looked up into his faraway eyes.

"You're all dirty." He said innocently.

"Ah really?" Sonic smiled, his eyelids closing. "I hadn't noticed. Besides, I thought you liked me better this way."

"I do," Tails affirmed, pulling himself closer against the hedgehog's perfectly curved body. "Your tummy isn't complaining, either. That's a surprise."

Sonic's grin became more pronounced. "Heh. The warmth might stay, but the comfort will pass, I assure you."

"Don't suffer for me. You should eat if you need to." Beautiful, sparkling eyes like so many bright stars met the older one's. The exquisite emerald beauties were instantly close to the sky blue ones.

"Darling, I promise you that if I eat one more bite, I will explode into a million blue pieces," the hedgehog joked, rubbing noses with his lover.

"If you're sure…" Tails' tone was doubting as Sonic guided them over to the couch and reclined.

Sonic let out a sigh of contentment and whistled through his teeth. "That's better," he mused, muffling a burp.

"What did you eat, love?" Tails asked, his hand tracing down Sonic's beautiful chest.

"Starts with an "s", ends with an "e", sounds like cake." Sonic answered in an easy riddle.

"Snake?" Tails looked up at him, instantly concerned.

"Python, actually," Sonic tossed one hand carelessly out to his right as if he'd just told Tails he'd eaten a hot dog. The fox's eyes were wide in surprise and fear. "What?" Sonic's head cocked quizzically, his eyes sparkling with childish innocence.

"You killed…an animal…" Tails gasped for air. "An innocent creature."

At those words, Sonic snorted and burst out laughing. When he'd caught his breath, he reassured the fox. "Innocent? Hardly! The great snake tried to have me for supper. To get back you, I had no choice but to kill it."

Tails' face scrunched up. "Okay, but why did you have to _eat_ it?"

Sonic chuckled. "Think about it, Tails. I'm a natural-born snake eater." His arms wrapped around his own little one protectively. "It's just what we do, honey. Don't worry, I would never kill without reason." A soft kiss blessed the younger one's forehead.

Tails pulled away, meeting Sonic's eyes. "But seriously, why'd you have to eat it?"

Cobalt's ears flattened against his head, his eyes closed, his forehead rested against gold's, and he blushed bright red. "I was starving." He said at last. "Don't forget, I haven't gone on an adventure since I came back from being "dead". I haven't eaten very much since then either." He opened his eyes and looked steadily at Tails. "Honey, I have to eat, too!"

There was an awkward silence where Tails said nothing and blushed, evading the hedgie's steady gaze. When he'd bowed his head, Sonic lifted it by putting his thumb under his chin and raising gold's lips to his level, whereupon those lips he planted a devoted kiss, communicating that he'd be with Tails forever, no matter what.


	5. Discovery of the Fallen Arts

Discovery of the Fallen Arts

_It falls, apart, from the very start it _

_Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,_

_Falls apart, everything around me _

_Falls apart, when I walk away from you._

_**Falls Apart**__ by Thousand Foot Krutch_

(FANCHARACTER ALERT!!! I'm going to use this symbol ")" to represent a fancharacter. YOU MUST ASK BEFORE YOU USE HIM/HER IN A STORY!!! Thanks and enjoy! ~pantedgieQueen13)

Sonic sat up like a bullet and in the process, startled Tails which he hadn't meant to do. The little fox cooed like a dove and turned into the blanket Sonic had self-consciously pulled over them during the night. The hedgie smiled and tucked the edges of the blanket around Tails' waist and proceeded to dress (at least, as much as he _ever _dressed).

But, Tails was faking it. From beneath his arm, he was watching Sonic's every move, breathing very slowly to fool his boyfriend into thinking he was asleep. An absolutely absurd concept, because for reasons already explained, Tails feared to sleep unless Sonic's arms were wrapped protectively around him. And, if that meant he was now just as light a sleeper as the other, more adult Freedom Fighters, then this ability was not sorely missed.

However, Tails hadn't bothered to break the good news to cobalt, so he was still under the impression that Tails could sleep through a bombing. The fox decided to let this pass for now, but when Sonic started heading towards the door, he reached out and grabbed the first thing on Sonic's person he could.

No, it's not what you're thinking. Tails only latched onto Sonic's tail, which produced a yelp and later a growl. Tails lifted his head from his knees only to see angered, burning emerald flames very close to his face. Tails blushed, his heart beating faster, waiting for a rebuke, which was guaranteed.

"Let go of my tail!" A heavily pronounced snarl escaped Sonic's lips, the predatory white teeth flashing and then snapping together. He was the Alpha again, and Tails knew this. Yet, the little fox refused. "You heard me," Sonic demanded, pressing the edge of his sharp canines against the delicate neck of his lover. "Let go of my tail. _Now_."

That was an order, if Tails had ever seen one. Fearing the bark more than the bite, for Sonic would never bite him to hurt him, he released the grip on the slightly curved bone, on which the fur had grown shaggy and untamed. He gulped after doing so, fearing to let the hedgie go out alone.

"Better," Sonic shook his tail and huffed. "Work on your reaction time." His hand was on the doorknob and Tails' arms were around his waist.

"Where are you going?" The fox mumbled into the sapphire fur.

Sonic's nose caressed the door and he sighed. "Out."

Tails shook his head into Sonic's back. "Not good enough."

"Out and about?" Sonic tried, a small smile that Tails couldn't see gracing his muzzle.

Tails gave a small laugh, but shook his head even more firmly into Sonic's spine, forcing the hedgehog to press against the door. "Tell me."

Sonic was straight again, despite Tails' insane pushing, and turned in the fox's arms. "You'll hurt my back," he mused softly, stroking Tails' soft hair and humming a tune Tails didn't recognize.

"Tell me!" Tails cried, desperate eyes meeting Sonic's, tears at the corners, waiting to fall. He grasped at Sonic's cheeks as he hovered to meet the hedgie's eyes. This, in and of itself, was a demand as well.

The hedgehog caressed the trembling fox and leaned against the door. "There's just something I have to take care of, honey." He shrugged easily. "Freedom Fighter stuff, you know."

Tails pressed his black nose against Sonic's. "I'm a Freedom Fighter now, too, "you know"," he answered, imitating the tone Sonic had used as if he was talking to a very young child.

The smile, which had snuck across the tan muzzle, retreated in an instant despite the joking manner. "Okay then. Something _for my eyes only_."

"Better." Tails affirmed. "Care to tell your boyfriend any more?"

Sonic turned away to reject the pleading baby blue eyes, sparkling from the wetness of would-be tears, though he took him into his arms and held him tightly. "Aw, Tails," he groaned. "This is just something that I don't wanna get you involved in."

"Get me involved." Tails insisted, resting his head under Sonic's chin, nuzzling against the silky fur there. "I don't care. As long as you're involved, I'll follow to the depths of hell or into the bowels of the Empire!"

"And that's where this concerns me." Sonic mumbled, turning his eyes back on the fox. They were softer now, but firm, as was his tone of voice. "Look, Tails. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you have to know every dirty little-" But he was interrupted.

"Tell me!" Warm hands played across his face. The comfort forced Sonic to close his eyes, his knees weakening and the whole of his tense body relaxing under one simple caress from a loving child. Sonic purred nasally, as this was the purr of his kind. Tails tried to purr, too, but failed at it. This woke Sonic from his reverie.

"Look," He was tense again as he held Tails against him. "There's an old enemy…he's coming here to cause harm, okay? _If_ I'm right," he paused, taking a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "If I'm right, then you'll be in grave danger all the time. If I'm wrong and just being overprotective," he let out the deep breath here, "then we're in the clear. I wanted to check it out _alone_."

"Oh no," Tails drew away, shaking his head. "I am coming with you, even if it means I die in the process. I'm not strong enough to be without you." His eyes were wide with fear. "Not yet."

As much as Sonic wanted to argue his shoes off, he understood completely and nodded. Tails had nearly been destroyed by grief when he thought Sonic had died, and at the time, it had been his own slowness that had kept him away from Tails all that time. _All my fault_… "Alright, alright," he huffed, holding Tails securely to him. "Hang on."

And the wind rushed through their pelts at the speed of sound.


	6. Xzero Chance of Winning

(**FANCHARACTER ALERT!!!** I'm going to use this symbol ")" to represent a fancharacter. YOU MUST ASK BEFORE YOU USE HIM/HER IN A STORY!!! Thanks and enjoy! ~pantedgieQueen13)

Xzero Chance of Winning

"Sonic?" Tails looked up into the glassy eyes of his lover. They'd stopped running at a perfectly normal-looking meadow. It was enclosed, with beech trees hanging over them, giving the effect of a roof. The red rose bushes around them exposed their thorns and the sun shining through the trees cast strange shadows at their feet.

Despite this normality, the hedgehog was extremely tense. And, the little fox soon found out why.

Something that looked like the love child of a goat and a tiger emerged from the brush behind them and Sonic turned, growling and resting Tails' feet on the ground and he crouched protectively. The tiger-goat snorted and pawed the ground with its front paws, which were actually the paws of a tiger. Tails looked around and saw another strange creature emerge, this one looking like a two-legged octopus. The two arms ended in human-like hands with spines on the wrists. It was pink in color, as the tiger-goat was orange and black and gray.

Sonic pressed his back against Tails' chest, forcing his back spines to prick him, but the fox was concentrating more on the other three creatures that emerged soon after. A pair of lions without manes and long, bushy tails weaved their way through, always touching and staying near the other. Faint, deep brown stripes could be seen on their backs, legs, and arms. Their fur was sandy brown, though one had ears that were drooping down. The one with upright ears delicately picked a rose with its clawed hand and tucked it behind its ear. Tails could tell that this one, though not wearing any clothes, was female. The male drew closer to her and bared his teeth.

The third creature to appear was a red-eyed rat. No other color was on its body. The creature wore only shoes and gloves with the fingers torn off. And for good reason, for the albino rat possessed long, untamed claws.

The final creature to emerge looked like Sonic; a hedgehog. He, though, unlike Sonic, had obsidian pupils fearful to look into, a deep navy fur coloring with a black stripe starting on his tan muzzle and retreating all the way down to the tip of his tail, which was as bare as a rat's, black sandals, and a silver pendant in the shape of a fang with a golden "X" inscribed in the middle. His gloves were a dirty white, almost gray. Sonic immediately turned to face him, as if he was the most dangerous one here. Tails begged to differ, although he had to admit that the dark hedgehog was indeed scary.

That's why he was surprised by the words that came out of the hedgehog's mouth. "Hello, Sonic. Nice to see you again." The demonic smile showed teeth as sharp as canines, jagged and pointed like rocks.

The blue hedgie snarled, his ears flattened against his head. His quills shivered and stiffened, as if this hedgehog was indeed more dangerous than a bomb. Tails saw no threat…yet.

"What do want, Xzero)?" Sonic retorted angrily, baring his own teeth and glancing about at the others present. The male lion thing had moved a few paces forward, as had the aggressive tiger-goat and the female lion thing, never far from her mate, or brother.

The strange Xzero put up a hand and uttered something in another language which Tails did not understand but which made Sonic breathe easier as the three stepped back into formation. Then, the black hole-eyed hedgehog rested these dangerous eyes upon Sonic once again. "I'm hurt by your words, brother. Can't I come to just visit ever?" The voice was innocent, as the owner pulled his gloves firmly down, undoing the folds and allowing the gloves to become long over his chubby wrists. Tails now recognized a tattoo common among aristocrats on a stray quill. No wonder he was chubbier than Sonic was!

However, cobalt would not allow himself to be placated. A long low growl echoed throughout the forest, for he knew the nature of his so-called "brother". "You served my father, you helped to kill my mother, you think that makes me your _brother_?!" His eyes narrowed angrily, hard as jadestones.

Xzero shrugged as if he'd only told Sonic something minor. "Really now, Sonic. I know you don't like that we had the same father, but we did. That's all there is to it." He grinned impishly, but somehow this was more evil than anything in the world. "Of course, if you'd only served him, as I did, he wouldn't have had to disinherit you."

"I want pity from _no one_!" Sonic snapped, stepping forward. The land octopus echoed this gesture, but again Xzero held up a hand. "And I want no money from a crusty old murderer!"

Xzero continued to grin. "Didn't want to be coddled, eh, Sonic? No wonder Father treated you the way he did." There was a way he said "father" in which all present knew it was supposed to be capitalized. "Oh well. I've got my pack now, plus the old man's fortune now that he's kicked the bucket. Yep, that's right, Sonic. I'm the man of the house now. With luscious beds and sofas, warm dinners cooked for me every night, access to rare and delicious delicacies, and I'm not just talking about food." Eyes had closed during this speech, but one eye opened now to stare steadily at Sonic.

Cobalt straightened, and then narrowed his eyes again. Tails nuzzled into his back to keep from being tempted to look at his face, for it frightened him to see Sonic this way. "Enough of this, egg eater!" Sonic snarled suddenly, possibly a response to something Tails hadn't heard or wished to hear.

"Oh ho ho!" Xzero twirled a quill. "Good on you, brother! You call me "egg eater", which, in the hedgehog slang, is to be called a coward! You amuse, me brother, and you know me better than these," he stretched out an arm to his pack members, all of which had drawn around him steadily and now formed a semi-circle around him. "So, I do indeed have a hidden intention, which you have sensed. Will you hand him over?" The hand stretched out towards Sonic. "Come. Just give me the hand of your precious one."

Sonic lashed out to bite the hand, which was pulled away before his teeth could touch it, and only hissed in response.

"Very well." Xzero crossed his arms over his chest. "This means war. Come, my pack." And, in one leap, Xzero was gone. The members of the pack followed closely behind, except for the two nude lion things. The female was picking roses and the male was watching Tails.

The little fox, frightened by Xzero's words, which he'd only vaguely understood, was squeezing the hedgehog's waist as if his life depended on it. This was hurting Sonic, for he was still very thin and the hug was crushing his ribcage, but he was more intently focused on the two remaining pack members.

Suddenly, a cry from the female diverted both Sonic's and the male's attentions and the latter ran to her side. The female had pricked her finger on a rose, red life oozing from it. Tears ran down her cheeks as the male stood protectively over her. She was watching Sonic now, her eyes wide in fear.

Cobalt nodded, as if the female had been communicating to him, and picked up Tails gracefully, as if he was dancing, then ran off into the forest. Laughter and then a scream marred the silence of the twilight as Sonic carried his lover away to where it was safe.

_So, you can only guess what happened! About Xzero's pack members: some of their names will be revealed later on, but if you plan to use him, keep in mind that unless you kill a member off, they are a package deal. Thanks! And, the male and female lion things cannot be separated, so…they're a bit of a package, too. Please review!_


	7. Badly Made Chili Dogs

Badly Made Chili Dogs

_I WROTE THIS EXPRESSLY FOR NIANO! This has very little to do with the actual story, so if you don't like/don't care about young animals screwing up recipes and suffering for it, then DON'T FLAME ME and skip over it!!!! If you flame me about this chapter, I'll be like "I warned you…". Niano, hope this makes you happy, bud!_

As soon as the two got home, Tails retreated to his room and pulled up the internet on his ancient computer. Sonic watched him warily, more focused on his own thoughts. Tails' large ears heard everything in the room, but his attention was on only two things: the buzz of his computer as it started up and the growls coming from Sonic's stomach. Well, "growl" was the nice word for it, anyway. Never had borborygmi sounded so much like a wounded tiger.

"You should eat, my love," Tails threw out the comment, pretending not to have been listening the whole time and only just tuning in now.

Sonic chuckled dryly. "You aren't one bit worried about Xzero, are you?"

Tails shrugged. "Don't see what's so wrong with that. You're the one who's always like "no worries", right, Soniku?"

The hedgie blushed at his alternate name and sighed deeply. "Well, yes, but…"

"And you'll protect me, anyway," Tails interrupted. "So…no problem. Go eat now, so you have enough energy to fend off Xzero, okay?"

Sonic huffed and closed his eyes, half-fainting against the doorway. Tails paid no attention, since the hedgie had only fainted from exhaustion and hunger and would wake up once his head stopped spinning. The fox slyly printed out a sheet and went downstairs.

~ST~ST~ST~

Sonic groaned and woke up, cursing his throbbing head and his slow heartbeat, thudding in his throat. His nose wiggled comically as he smelled the delicious scent of chili dogs…but, it was a different recipe. Sonic sighed, feeling his pink tongue cross his lips, and got up, descending the stairs at a pace which was slow for him.

The speed he was going at still surprised Tails, who was ravenous for some reason. As Sonic entered the kitchen, he cursed into his gloves (a word which a young child shouldn't know), and slapped his forehead. "I must've cooked it wrong!" He snarled.

"Cooked what wrong?" Sonic's eyes were round and wet, reflecting his apparent starvation. His ribs stood out even more against his midsection, and the way the light was thrown around the room, causing dark shadows, didn't help matters. Sonic looked more dead than alive at the moment.

Tails turned, feeling his own stomach growl. "Sonic! It was this thing…and then they said not to…but I must've, and now I've ruined it! I'm sorry!" And he ran into Sonic's arms, licking hungrily at the fur on his chest.

Sonic nuzzled Tails gently. "Ah. I recognize the recipe. Xzero likes them, yes, a rare delicacy." He pressed his cheek against Tails'. "But, I don't eat it. I'm sorry."

Tails pulled away from Sonic, noting that hugging him was like hugging snow while naked, and blushed as his stomach growled. "I did it wrong," he repeated. "I'm sorry, Sonic."

Cobalt swayed, his pupils wide for a few seconds, then stood tall again. "I see," he sighed. "Well, there's only one way to cure this. Come with me." And, he clasped Tails' hand in his own and led him to the bathroom. When they were safely inside the little bathroom, Sonic sat Tails down on the shag carpet and dug around in the closet, his butt in full view half the time.

Tails was bouncing on his knees excitedly; his hunger and overindulgence making him giddy. He wondered why Sonic never acted like this when _he_ was hungry. Finally, Sonic came up again and placed something in the fox's tiny hand. "Eat that," he breathed, his heart throbbing in his throat again.

Tails eagerly opened his hand and stuffed what Sonic had given him into his mouth. It tasted sweet as he chewed it, but as he swallowed it, it became bitter. Tails stuck his tongue out at the taste of it and instantly felt sick. He moaned. "Ugh." He rested his head against Sonic. "It tastes awful."

"That's because I gave you soap to eat." Sonic answered gently. "This blend completely cures endless hunger and reduces the hunger you might possess."

"Then why aren't _you _cured?" Tails accused quietly. "I mean, it hardly seems fair…"

Ice cold arms wrapped around him affectionately. "Oh, my stomach is hungry all the time because of what I am. You see, as you can well imagine, my superpower takes up enormous amounts of energy, which translates into calories, see? And I burn them by the hundreds every mile I run. So, even if I _did _try to cure myself with the soap, which I've done," he added, smiling, "it wouldn't work because I'd just need to eat again after a long day of using my power. That's why it's fair, Tails. Because you don't have my power, and I thank God you don't."

Tails looked up, his tummy still hurting, but feeling better about it. "Sonic," he told him earnestly, "I think we need to get some food in you."

"There's no food in this house anymore, love," Sonic whispered, rubbing Tails' nose affectionately, making the fox blush because of his recent actions. "I'll survive until tomorrow." As if to argue, his stomach growled and he rolled his eyes, leaning limply into his boyfriend.

"Your tummy doesn't seem to think so," Tails mused, meeting Sonic's steady gaze and shivering beside the stone-cold hedgie. "Maybe you should go out and get something."

Sonic grinned, both eyes opening. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Do you wanna come with me?" He stood, helping Tails get up as well.

"No, I think I'll be okay for a few minutes. I'll be ready for bed when you get back, mmkay?" He nuzzled Sonic affectionately, making the older one purr deeply.

"Mmkay, but if you need me, just call me." Answered Sonic, a touch of worry in his voice.

"Of course," Smiled Tails, pushing him towards the door. "Go on. I'll be waiting."

Sonic smiled and withdrew.


	8. Still Happening

Still Happening

"What does he see in that fox?" Growled Xzero, pacing the carpeted floors of the lavish hotel room he'd rented for his pack just a few miles from the town in which his "brother" resided. If you wanted to call a jumble of far-spread small houses surrounded by a sea of green trees a "town", that is. "I don't understand!" This stirred the red wine in the elegant glass he held, his quills standing on end in anger.

The female liger (a mix between a lion and a tiger) nudist crossed her legs over her genitals to hide them from view and spoke softly, caressing the bandage on her finger, spoke softly now. "Then, why not abandon this?" There was a question in her tone, as if she was really saying: "is it okay for me to speak?"

"Because, Gretta," growled Xzero, punching the wall with such force that the pink wallpaper gave way to even pinker insulation, "I _need_ that fox! Sonic is not allowed to have anything that I don't own!"

The land octopus and the goiger (goat-tiger) exchanged long and weary glances. Both were mutations, but only one had a voice. The one with the voice spoke now, pushing his strange, fleshy dreadlocks away from his face. "Master, perhaps Gretta has a point. It seems he will not give up the child, and we have far better ones anyway…"

But, Xzero seemed to ignore him. "I _will _have that fox," he snarled, baring jagged white teeth and smashing the wine glass in his hand. "If it is the last act before I die, I _will_ make that fox mine!" His eyes grew dark, but he chuckled as he saw the shards of glass cutting his hand and making the crimson blood flow.

As soon as the glass had shattered, the pack members had hid their faces, afraid of what Xzero was about to do.

~ST~ST~ST~

Sonic reentered the house carrying a greasy bag from Burger King. As he ate his twelve orders of chicken fries (don't think he was overindulging), he was watched affectionately by Tails at the top of the steps, who was nice and warm from a relaxing shower and already in his nightcap and clean socks. He wiggled his toes and smiled as he watched his lover eat like an animal, as he tended to do when he thought no one was watching.

It took him about two minutes to finish off the twelve orders of chicken fries and about three minutes to clean up, which he did easily. As was customary, Sonic stretched, letting forth a yawn as wide as the mouth of a cave. Tails bolted down the steps and pounced into his lover's strong arms.

Sonic grunted as their bodies collided, but didn't object at all to Tails' possessive cuddling. The little fox was acting rather like a little cat, rubbing his scent all over any body parts he could easily reach and humming to replicate a purr, which, unlike Sonic he could not do.

"Yawn again," Tails protested.

"I can't yawn on command!" Sonic scolded lovingly, petting the young one lovingly. "Why do you want me to?"

Tails tilted his head upward, meeting eager jade eyes. His breath smelled like spicy seasonings. Gold was lost in the scent for a while, so that he'd momentarily forgotten what he was going to say.

"You wanted me to yawn," Sonic prompted.

A gleam in sapphire eyes woke up, communicating the hedgie was about to be given a run for his money. Quite used to being "in trouble", Sonic settled in and waited patiently for his prince to continue. "I want you to yawn," Tails began, nuzzling close to Sonic's chin, "because I wanted to put something inside that cavern." He was hinting and Sonic caught on quickly.

"Ah!" A gleam appeared in his eyes too. "You mean like this." And he slowly parted his lips, closing his eyes.

"Yes." And Tails quickly went to work, pressing his lips against Sonic's, they almost being enveloped by his lover's, and tasting the inside of Sonic's mouth. It tasted of chicken and spice, which was good enough, but not perfect. "Perfect" would be after Sonic had just eaten a batch of chili dogs and his mouth still tasted like them.

"Mmmm," Tails murmured, pressing his body closer against Sonic's. He felt a warmth that was almost a stranger to him. Sonic hadn't been warm for months, perhaps even a year.

Warm hands, like a personal heating blanket, wrapped snugly around his middle and pulled him against every curve of his skinny body. The lean runner spread his legs out and Tails pressed his knees into the couch, their cocks touching in a sweet way which made the two boys blush. The kiss seemed to last for hours because of the pleasure enjoyed, but within moments, they'd broken apart because Tails had to breathe.

He lay panting on the blue-furred shoulder, trying hard to stop his heart from beating a million miles an hour. Sonic was calm and spacey as usual, his heart already slowing down to normal. The night was loud, as the crickets and frogs chirped and made their various noises all around the cozy little house.

Tails looked up at his love as he listened to the wind outside, rubbing noses with him briefly before cutting off at Sonic's silent treatment.

"What's wrong, dearest?" He quizzed, wrapping boyish arms about his neck.

Sonic shook his head. "Mmmm." His lips were pursed, pressed against each other firmly.

"Tell. Me." Tails spoke as if miles belonged between the two innocent words.

Cobalt responded with a yawn, stretching his arms and legs (to the best of his ability, accounting for Tails' weight mixed with his own) out to kingdom come, his eyes squeezed shut as he did so. "Ah, I'm tired, littlest one. Perhaps tomorrow, after you've eaten a nice, warm breakfast."

"No food…" Tails mumbled into tan belly fur as Sonic easily carried him up the stairs and deposited him in his own bed.

"I'll take care of that very early," Sonic reassured him. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be all right." As he spoke, he removed his sneakers and climbed in beside Tails.

There was a long silence. Tails licked dewdrops from the locks of Sonic's fur and the hedgie calmed when the rough tongue passed over his body soothingly. Quiet, except for the sounds of the night, ensued.

"Do you think I'll need a shower soon?" Sonic asked randomly, his face scrunching up in disgust.

Tails chuckled. "Shower when you like. I love you just the way you are."

"Hmmm." Sonic answered, pulling Tails closer and hiding the rest under the bedsheets.

Well, they _do_ say actions speak louder than words.

_So needless to say, _

_I'm odds and ends _

_But that's me stumbling away, _

_Slowly learning that life is OK. _

_Say after me, _

_It's no better to be safe than sorry._

**Take On Me **by A-Ha


	9. Not a New Taste

Not a New Taste

_I don't think I can stand being alone._

_It kills my heart, rots my brain._

_Even though you'll be right back,_

_I don't think that can lesson the pain._

_Cause what if you're not?_

_What if you're gone?_

_What'll happen then_

_If I can't stop loving you?_

Tails awoke to a strange noise outside. He wondered if Sonic was in the house, because he was a little hungry. His stomach rumbled as he pulled his sneakers over his reluctant feet and hopped down the stairs, two at a time.

Nope, his blue lover wasn't at home. This made Tails uneasy. His stomach seemed to turn all the way upside down and he felt horribly dizzy. His mind swarmed with images he'd known well after Sonic had been "dead". The ghost that haunted him was the empty bed. Or, when he decided to lie within, the empty space beside him.

Now, those ghosts swirled around him as he curled up on the couch, his tails making a heart shape as he wrapped them around his knees. As he succumbed to tears, he remembered the strange noise.

It was a rustling of plants, as if from some horror movie where the monster lurks in the bushes. Tails switched positions till he was on his knees, pushed the old curtains aside, and peered out the window.

The female liger he'd seen yesterday was trailing her hand amongst the plants, holding a rose in her delicate hand resting in the crook between her breasts. Was Tails aroused? No, for he was too young to understand nudity and gay anyway. But, her closed eyelids and sad song still made him feel something.

_I found myself_

_All wired up_

_On things I don't really care about_

_It makes no sense_

_What I'm going through_

_I lay on my back taking shit from you_

_Why do I have to put up with this?_

_Why do I have to put up with this?_

A mixture of pity and fear arose in his young breast. Perhaps it was because she was one of Xzero's strange pack, or was it her complete nudity and sorrowful song? She was attractive, to be sure. Tails knew enough to know that, though he cared not. Why was she here, at his house?

Her fingers moved up and down the rose as if she were playing a flute, her other hand caressing the wilted red roses tucked behind her ears. Her movements were seductive and sexy, and Tails was almost entranced by her beautiful body and her enchanted song.

_The Pleasure_

_It goes away as you start to love._

_Filth,_

_Kiss, _

_Chrome, _

_Bitch._

_Filth._

_Kiss._

_Chrome._

_Bitch._

_Why do I have to put up with this?_

_Why do I have to put up with this?_

He was even more surprised to find Sonic in the background, a bag of groceries in one hand. He was studying her curiously, but there was no sign of temptation anywhere. Tails imagined the inner struggle, as Sonic had often talked of it when he told stories of his "death time". The little fox feared her not in this way, therefore, for Sonic loved only him. Of this, he could be sure.

After what seemed like an eternity of him staring at her, the female turned towards him, her butt in full view of Tails. The young one stared at what was behind her. The song stopped and the two seemed to be talking. What little tidbits Tails could catch was binary code. A most obscure language used by robots to converse amongst themselves. Sonic knew the language well, and could speak it without the gift of translation he received from a kindly alien years before their love. But, how the female liger knew it was beyond him.

Tails himself knew little of binary code, and the little he caught were not words he understood. Sonic gestured with his free hand often, his eyes soft and unfocused, as if he were talking to Knuckles. Gold was taken aback by Sonic's coolness. The hedgehog was staring at a naked woman and wasn't even breaking a sweat.

The fox was puzzled. Could Sonic's instincts be dead, or was he just distracted? The female suddenly tossed her flower towards him. Cobalt caught it without taking his eyes off her. In one long and beautifully sorrowful note, the female liger ducked down until she was on all fours and disappeared into the brush. Tails calculated her speed to be nearly as fast as to rival Sonic's own!(A.N: Sorry! I'm not a math person!)

The hedgie opened the door and placed the brown paper bag on the table, huffing and turning the rose between two fingers as he unloaded the cargo. Tails stared hungrily at the eggs, bread, and frozen waffles sure to become his breakfast soon as he sauntered to stand beside his lover. "What was that all about?" He asked carelessly.

"Hmmm." Sonic was deep in thought, his lips pursed tightly together, right ear cocked to one side and left eye half closed. His brain was working the hardest when he looked like this. The fox resisted the strong urge to glomp him and waited, itching all over with anticipation.

"Well?" Tails huffed after a long moment of fidgeting.

"Hmmm." Sonic repeated, filling a blue glass vase with cold water from the tap, testing it delicately with four fingers before placing the rose within, and watched it slowly turn pink. "Interesting," he said, studying the hand that had held the flower.

"What is?" Tails asked impatiently.

Sonic gingerly licked the tips of the fingers which had held the rose, staggered and fell to his knees. This made Tails cry out as he rushed to his beloved's side, cradling him within his twin tails. "My love!" Cried the juvenile fox. "What…?"

Sonic looked up at him. "It's nothing, Tails. I'm all right." And, he stood to prove this point. Tails refused to draw away, clutching to him.

Sonic, who had bare hands, studied the fingers he'd licked, then placed them under hot water and lathered them with soap, while caressing Tails with the free hand. "I'm all right," he repeated. "It's just a bit of hemlock poison. Everything's all right."

"_Hemlock_?!" Tails shrieked, instantly recalling that a great Greek philosopher Sophocles was put to death with the same poison. "Sonic! You'll die!"

Emerald beauties twinkled and moist black nose touched moist black nose attached to white-furred muzzle. "I'm immune to hemlock, silly. The only thing happens is a loss of balance, which you saw and which I'm still suffering from. Whoa," he stumbled again and clutched at the counter. Tails only yelped and squeezed him tighter. "Tails," Sonic gasped, "can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Tails blushed and pulled away, watching Sonic's glorious body double up in pain and listening to the horrid panting that escaped his lips.

"A little dizzy, hmmm." Sonic's eyes grew dull before returning to their usual livelihood. "A stronger dose, more than I've taken in quite a long time. I think I'll need to sprinkle some chili with it later and splatter it on a dog. Whew!" And, with that, he shook his head firmly to clear it, sending drops of water flying round the kitchen.

"You're immune to hemlock?" Tails picked now to be amazed at his beautiful boyfriend. More importantly, urgent thoughts ran through his mind. _My lips have touched _hemlock_?!_

"Immune to it, yes, at least to the point that I will not die from taking it in small or large doses. And don't worry," he grinned. "Before you remember, I had you well acquainted with all manner of poisons, so you won't die from kissing me, either." He straightened and popped four waffles into the microwave and two slices of bread into the toaster. "Now, my love, how did you fare this morning?"

Tails shook his head. "What was that about, Sonic?"

"Oh, yes, the binary code exchange." Sonic sighed, running a hand through brilliant blue quills. "Xzero's plan is to lure you from this house when I'm not around, via siren song." Sonic gestured aimlessly. "Gretta, the female liger, along with her brother Garse, are nudists and Gretta specializes in tantalization, by words and body language. Of course, Xzero had no idea you were gay, and it doesn't work on gays."

"Which brings me to the nagging hunger question: Who is Xzero?"

Sonic sat slowly upon the stool, fiddling with his tail irresolutely. "Xzero. We're practically twins, though not from the same mother." Cobalt took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Before I came to the Freedom Fighters, years before you were born, I was a love child, born of my mother and my father, or "Sir", as he is best known.

"Xzero's mother died from the Red Death, tuberculosis, three days after he was born. Now, Sir, like many crime lords, had various bastards with various women for free labor, but he took particular liking to Xzero, seeing that he had "potential" to become Sir's heir. Xzero and I could've been twins, born in the same year, though he is my senior by five months." Sonic removed the waffles from the microwave and the toast from the toaster, placing two more slices of bread within, and cracking eggs over the stove one by one into a frying pan as he continued to tell the story. "Then, Sir found out about my mom getting pregnant by him and having me. More free labor, basically. So, he sent for my mother and I.

"Xzero was jealous, as all spoiled children are. He'd never had a name, he was only called "Boy", while I was "Sonic" to everyone, including my father, and despite him being the "favored child" and my countless beatings as the "worthless bastard", excuse my language, he had never known his mother, while I had mine. So, he plotted to take my mother away from me since he couldn't take my name and didn't want my beatings.

"Well, Xzero was the kind of spoiled brat who got what he wanted. Mary was dead within twenty-four hours. That's how he earned his name, who called him "Zero", only he changed the spelling later on when he was grown, how he got the tattoo of the aristocracy, how he got rich, and how I ended up both an orphan and a Freedom Fighter." Sonic finished the story and put the yellow scrambled eggs on the same plate with the four waffles and the four pieces of well-buttered toast. This he handed to Tails along with a fork.

The young fox ate hungrily at his breakfast feast while Sonic daydreamed. All was relatively quiet for a long time, Sonic contemplating and Tails eating. Was the world at peace? Is the world ever completely at peace?

Finally, Tails swallowed the last of his eggs and looked up at Sonic. "So…what does he want with me?"

Sonic sighed deeply, lending his chin to his now-gloved hand. "Xzero formed himself a posse. Like Sir, he has the "pack" do his bidding, although he's assembled a different kind of pack."

"What kind?"

"Pedophiles."

"Petof-what's?" Tails almost choked on his toast.

"_Pedophiles_, sick people who rape children for fun. And he's the biggest one of them all, the sickest and most twisted. They're all gay too, which means they prey on little boys. Not the girl, she' straight, but she's got another problem."

"And?"

"Incest." Sonic groaned. "She fell in love with her twin brother Garse twelve years ago, but he's gay, so it doesn't matter." They're all strange, though. What's worse is that the goiger, the tiger-goat, isn't even sentient. Xzero experimented on a female tiger and a male goat, gave them a drug to make them…do it…and did it until the tiger got pregnant. It wasn't a happy ending for the father, because he ended up dinner, but Xzero had to flee Sir's city because he's made an illegal experiment. Of course, the tiger died giving birth to the hideous creature which Xzero raised to do his bidding." Sonic hissed. "They give the dead bodies to the goiger to devour afterward. It's disgusting."

Tails swallowed convulsively and pushed the remains of his breakfast aside. He'd eaten most of it already, but the remaining piece of toast and waffle bits were no longer appetizing. "Yuck."

Sonic sensed Tails' decision, and was instantly by his side. "Eat, my love. I'm sorry I told you about it, but you wanted to know and I cannot resist your eyes. Finish off your breakfast, love. You must be starving."

Tails shook his head. "No, I'm full, Sonic. It's okay, I needed to know." But, he shivered within the strong, protective arms.

"Nothing will happen to you, my beloved one. I promise." Sonic pledged. "I'll die before I let Xzero take you." There was a possessive growl in his tone that Tails was afraid of.

Gold fur meshed with sapphire as Tails wrapped himself around his lover and Sonic stared at the wilting rose, whose pink petals were dripping like water droplets down the vase's side.


	10. Hemlock Locks

First of all, a few notes. The song in chapter nine doesn't belong to me, but I uploaded the chapter without crediting, so here it is. Thanks to Zeromancer (fitting, isn't it?) for the lyrics to the song _Chromebitch_. You guys rock! (Although, I _really_ hate that song, XD.) One other thing about Garse. His name is pronounced like "Mars", only with a "g" sound to replace the "m". Also, unless you like depressing tales, don't read _Sous la Lune Rose_. Sorry, LA, but it's hard for me to write a beloved sontails fic when Tails…oh just don't read it, people! (Unless you hate Tails, which, then of course, be my guest). Anyway, thanks for being patient.

Ahhh, Chapter Ten. I feel as content as Sonic with a belly full of chili dogs. Read on and don't forget to review!

~pantedgieQueen13

Hemlock Locks

Xzero examined the nasty gashes on his hand from the broken glass which had managed to wedge itself within his palm earlier. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement as he remembered, and enjoyed, the pain that had resulted. The blood was calming, soothing, and absolutely wonderful. Never before had the dark hedgehog felt so elated.

As a child, he'd never once cried when his skin had been cut by falling on stones or scraping his knees. In fact, he'd always been glad to cut himself. The sight of blood excited him, which made him the monster only he could be.

The door to the hotel room clicked as the keycard opened it and the elegant nudist stepped within, panting. Her bare feet were covered with thorns, but no blood came. The pads of her feet were hardened with years of nudity. Her legs ached now and she longed to sit on the bed, but made no sudden movements, awaiting her Alpha's voice.

"How did it go, Gretta?" The monster's voice was soft and velvety, sounding similar to Sonic's in a twisted sort of way.

"I failed, Master. He's gay, Master." Gretta bowed at the waist and lowered to a nearly perfect ninety-degree angle, her short brown hair whisking over her cheeks for one moment, then crossing till it passed over her face completely.

"All right, love. I cannot blame you for not knowing that, for I myself would have never guessed." Xzero's rare good mood was from the pain he'd just endured, though he kept his head bent over his throbbing hand at the desk.

Gretta stood and crossed to sit beside her naked brother, her arm wrapping around his waist. He did the same to her shoulder, though they both knew well the love they felt for each other was very different. Both were sinners in their own right. Garse pressed his forehead against his sister's, reliving the conversation she'd had with Sonic earlier, and whispering softly to her in binary code.

The land octopus glared at the pacing goiger in the cage before him and looked towards his pack leader. "When will Asterik return, Master?"

Xzero grinned, revealing his jagged white teeth. "Asterik had some business to attend to, Aqua. I know not when he will return."

As if in response to the evident nonchalance in its Master's voice, the goiger let out a roar and rattled the edges of the wrought-iron cage, which was its prison. It's lean stature showed that it hadn't eaten in a long while, and it was beginning to get impatient. Xzero stood and crossed to the cage. Kneeling beside it and pressing his hands through the bars, he cooed to it.

"Relax," he soothed, almost purring. "You'll soon have much to eat. Aqua," this was a command meant to be heard, for it was much louder.

"Yes, Master?" Aqua stood at attention, placing the bottle of water on the floor beside him.

"Order a steak from room service and when it gets up here, feed it to my poor baby. I'm going to call Asterik in the meantime, and see if his "special talents" can help the cause. No doubt Sonic will be guessing at the saber-clawed rat's real talents." An evil smirk crossed his face as he opened and closed the hotel door behind him, pressing a cell phone to his ear.

"Hello, is this the Seaside Prison? Hi, may I please speak to a Mister Asterik Bloodeyes? Yes, of course I'll hold."

~ST~ST~ST~

"You never told me about the rat, Sonic."

The cobalt hedgie winced and transferred to his stomach. "I know nothing except that he's gay, just like the rest of them. And, I resent knowing nothing." He growled ferociously, a volume Tails had never heard coming from his mouth before. Despite his fear, a soft hand rested on his lukewarm back.

"My love, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Sky blue eyes batted and a head rested against a stiff shoulder. Sonic had been very tense since breakfast yesterday, and Tails had no idea what to think. A lark sang outside as she hopped along the ground, looking for juicy worms uprooted by the storms.

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of," Sonic muttered, emerald eyes popping open above his arm. "I want you to do me a really big favor, Tailsy."

"What's that, Soniku?"

"I don't want you going anywhere without me. I don't care if you have to go to the movies or to the bathroom. I need to be by your side." The Alpha eyes he was born with smoldered as he cast a glance at the young fox. "Am I clear?"

Tails nodded, blushing and swallowing convulsively. The feeling of being mind-controlled while those Alpha eyes touched him wasn't a pleasant feeling, and he automatically dropped his gaze, only to have it rise again with a pat on the head.

"Listen, Tails. I'm only doing this because I love you too much to lose you." Tan muzzle tickled his neck. "Please try to comprehend my love for you, Tails. I value your life much more than my own." _All along, I always cared_ _for no one but myself._ _But you, my tiny little flower,_ _you make me ever selfless by the hour._

Tails closed his eyes, leaning into his bright blue lover. "Oh, my little angel."

"Dearest prince."

There was a long, undisturbed calm, until a churning noise, like machine parts, rumbled rather loudly and annoyingly from beneath the couch cushions. Sonic blushed, taking one hand from where it lay on Tails' shoulder and resting it over his stomach. "Hemlock exposure makes me hungry," he sighed, resting his head upon the fox's shoulder for a moment.

"Eat, dammit," Tails answered softly. "I'll gladly wait for you."

"Mmmm," Sonic nodded into the sweet-smelling golden fur. As much as he didn't want to leave the delicious scent of his lover's body, which had so often kept him glued to his side, now his hunger was swiftly winning and he required a full belly. _Now_. "Okay," he grumbled, rolling off the couch and going to the kitchen to dig out some bacon that had escaped the wrath of yesterday's feast by some miracle.

Tails followed, twin tails wagging as he watched his lover place the bacon in the microwave, set the time, and press "start". The hedgie hungrily watched it revolve, slowly feeling his pink tongue cross his lips. Hemlock left his mouth tasting like year-old fish, and the great snake, despite its great size, had possessed very little eatable meat.

The bacon would be enough to tide him over for that morning, and perhaps half the afternoon if he quit thinking about it, so at least he would have time to think in peace, without the constant gnawing hunger which was such an unpleasant distraction.

The fox was able to watch in complete silence as Sonic mercilessly devoured the bacon strips, still cold, but Sonic couldn't be asked to wait very long. They were good enough for him, anyway, and one by one they disappeared.

Cobalt was disappointed to find himself still ravenous, and he looked up and down Tails' chubby, childish body hungrily.

"What?" Tails quizzed.

But, before he could even respond, he found himself pressed against the cold tiled floor with Sonic kissing hungrily down his body, preparing to press his dick into his entrance.

The sexy eyes were hungry all right, but for something else entirely.


	11. Blood Red Elation

Blood Red Elation

Just as Sonic was made happy by chili dogs and his beloved boyfriend, Xzero was made happy by blood and killing. Xzero had no favorite food, though he ate like a lord in a high palace, and it was always the most delicious foods one could think of eating. Only the richest, bitterest foods went into his stomach and he enjoyed every meal he had.

Blood pudding, blood rum, blood anything sent his stomach churning with discontent. It made him hungry, and it was a trait he rather enjoyed.

Right now, he was at the local video store, searching out a selection of the most goriest movies of all time to bring back to the hotel with him to simply kill time while he waited for Asterik's escape. Yes, the pale white murderer was getting bored from lack of bloodshed. Think it gross if you like, but keep in mind that this is why Xzero likes him.

Xzero thought affectionately of his beloved best friend, who was seven years his senior and had taught him everything he knew about killing a fellow animal-person. He felt something normal people would categorize as love for the albino rat, but would never reveal that to him. Why should he, the pack leader, have a boyfriend that was indeed a pack member? If their love was known to one another, neither said it, but when they were alone…oh, the things that went on between them!

The ultramarine and dark-spined hedgie licked his chops, thinking of his love, and pressed another title, _Gory Action Movie V_ to his breast. It wouldn't be such a long wait with that movie safely in his hand. Xzero swiftly paid and left, swinging the plastic bag full of movies at his side, and went to wait at the abandoned train station for Asterik.

~ST~ST~ST~

"All heads will bow, all knees will bend, for the greatest television event in TV movie history!" The TV announced. "The number-one all-action movie channel, which already brings you the best movies twenty-four-seven, is hosting the best event in its history! Yes, tonight, at seven o'clock pm, your television will explode with the goriest movies ever to-"

"Don't you ever get tired of that movie channel?" Tails asked, stirring the chili absently while watching his boyfriend stare at the screen.

"I wouldn't watch it at all if…God help me, Tails, but don't tell me I smell…" He sniffed longingly and instantly, the appetite which he'd fervently put to sleep awoke. "Chili dogs…" He shrunk down into the worn seat on the couch and sighed deeply, inhaling as if he were snuffing drugs and acting a little like he was high on something.

Tails laughed at the reaction. "You smell them both separately. They haven't married yet."

"Speaking of marriage," Sonic said dreamily, still mostly focused on the smell of his most favored food, "when will you be ready to be married?"

"Sonic, I'm still too young for that. Maybe a few years," the little fox diligently scooped a heaping mound of chili onto one of about twenty hot dogs piled on a plate, all meant for the super-fast hedgie. Tails was hoping that a stomach full of nice, hot chili dogs would help Sonic get his mind off Xzero and his cronies.

Cobalt chuckled and settled down again, humming "Pocket Full of Sunshine" as a streak of blood passed over the screen.

"_Not_ appropriate for children, hon," Tails scolded, eyeing the speedster still glaring wistfully at the TV.

"What shall we watch, then?" Sonic answered factiously, tossing one hand up over his head, as if raising it to answer a question in class. "Dora the Explorer?" And, he began to hum the Map Song. "I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map!"

"Very funny," Tails huffed in pretend annoyance. "And, no. What else is on tonight, besides gore fest three, revenge of the blood-dripping-swords-that-are-so-fake, anyway?"

Sonic flipped the channel button. "Hmmm. Boring, boring, gore, boring, music, boring, Dora, boring…"

Tails slapped him playfully. "You know very well Dora isn't on after nine in the morning! What's really on?"

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!" Sonic sang. "Blah, blah, blah, blah blah, Explorer Dora!"

"You don't even know half the words," Tails stated proudly, handing Sonic the plate with a tower of chili dogs on it and settling in beside him.

Sonic licked his chops and took a huge bite into one of the many chili dogs. "Who cares?"

The fox laughed and settled in beside him to watch some old comedy in black-and-white about complicated love.

~ST~ST~ST~

Xzero forced his eyes away from the screen at the abandoned movie theater to look at his wristwatch. Almost nine. Asterik was one hour late.

Spoiled hedgehog huffed, putting his feet up on one of the once-plush red seats in the ancient theater. This thing still played DVDs! He turned his attention back to the gory scene. A woman screamed before her head got cut off by a madman with an epically huge chainsaw. Xzero laughed as the blood flowed from her neck and the chainsaw man went off to find his next victim.

Suddenly, ice cold hands wrapped round his middle and sharp claws pinched his sides. "Enjoying yourself, Zero?" There was a playful manner in this voice that made it known "zero" was spelled with a "z".

"Asterik!" Xzero felt his cheeks grow hot with blushing, feeling rather aroused. "You're here!" He yelped as a claw pricked him very close to his throbbing cock.

"Of course I am, my darling little pupil Xzero. I am always destined to come back to my master." Asterik's voice was velvety smooth as his ice cold hand groped, the claws leaving paper cut-like incisions on his skin.

"Darling?" Xzero asked shakily as another scream erupted from the film. "That's new."

The albino rat pressed his nose against the tan and black muzzle. "Damn, you spoiled brat. Don't you know by now you always get what you want?" Pink tongue licked black nose slyly and cold fingers already moved towards his butt.

Xzero yelped as the cold fingers, along with the sharp claws, went into his ass and started widening the space there. It felt insanely good. His mouth pressed against the rat's neck and started to bite him. "Damn you, Asterik," he grumbled. "You got to me first."

"Oh?" The rat cocked an ear. "My apologies, Master." His fingers withdrew, drawing a reluctant whine from the younger one. "Why don't you do the honors?" A smirk crossed Asterik's face and Xzero copied him.

"I have no problem with that, my love." And, with that, Xzero was thrusting into his love with all his might, their groans of pleasure almost louder than the screams of horror coming from the movie screen.

Predictably, white semen soon covered the once-red seats of the abandoned theater, but neither party could or wanted to stop.

_All my life I've been over the top,_

_I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I don't wanna stop._

_All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop,_

_You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop__._

_**I Don't Wanna Stop**__ by Ozzy Osbourne_

Sonic stretched out to full length and burped loudly and contentedly. "Ahh," he scratched his belly lazily and yawned. "That feels better."

Tails snuggled closer to the toasty warm hedgehog. "You're running a fever, Sonic," he mused, purring to the best of his ability.

Warm hands encased him and purred back in response. This action quickly gave way to a soft, sexy voice. "Ah, my love, I don't feel sick at all. The only reason my temperature is hot is because my body is reacting to the nice warm food settled in the bottom of my pot. Lovey, I'm a hibernating animal by birth, though I don't. How do you think my wild cousins survive?"

Tails yawned and grasped the tan belly fur. "I don't know."

Sonic nuzzled him affectionately. "Aw, you would if you thought hard enough, honey. But I'm not gonna make you think. The food in their bellies generates warmth. If they eat enough, the warmth lasts all winter long. I've eaten just enough to keep me toasty for the rest of the night."

"Mmm," Tails sighed, licking a bit of chili off his chin. "No blankets."

"Rawr," Sonic replied, curving his body around his young lover but realizing the fox was much too tired to make love with him tonight. His lust had learned to be patient, so he huffed and held Tails against every cure of his body, ensuring that the fox was plenty warm enough.

Tails was so secure and feeling so safe that he fell asleep instantly. Sonic turned off the television and stared into the darkness. "Good night, my love," he whispered.


	12. Aero's Helping Hands

Aero's Helping Hands

_Yes, a special request by Niano again. Aero belongs to him, not me. Hope you like, Niano!_

"Okay," Xzero tapped the whiteboard with a long, narrow pointer and snapped the cap off a whiteboard marker with his teeth. "From Gretta's experiments, we know this fox is gay. He's already a perfect addition to the pack, even though he's only going to be staying for a while. Question." Xzero's dark eyes scanned the faces of everyone present, resting on his secret lover, who was sharpening his claws on a bar of chocolate, collecting the shavings in a tin bucket at his feet. "How do we get him here? Bigger question: How do we get Sonic away from him, or vice versa?"

All around him were silent. Gretta was squeezing her tail. It looked like it hurt. Xzero sighed in exasperation. "All right," he conceded. "If none of you idiots will speak _I_ have a plan." And, with a flourish of his hand, had the whiteboard marker pressed against the whiteboard. "My goody-two-shoes counterpart won't see it coming. Here's the plan…"

~ST~ST~ST~

"Company!" Sonic sat up, ears alert. Tails waved his tails out of the way of his vision and looked quizzically at Sonic. The voice wasn't frightened or on edge. In fact, Sonic almost seemed glad.

"Company?" Tails repeated in a more confused tone as Sonic tore about the room at frightening speeds to get properly dressed in a hurry.

"Mmmhmm," Sonic skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs, just as the doorbell rang. His head nodded swiftly. "Coming?"

"Always," Tails answered, flying across the room towards him. "Coming!" He called loudly as the doorbell rang again.

Sonic surfed on the rug at the bottom of the stairs that was supposed to be skid-proof and hopped off at the door, discarding the old, dusty plaything and opening it, just as Tails reached the bottom step.

"Aero!" Sonic cried jovially, opening his arms towards a light blue, light brown-eyed hedgie with a zipper-down vest of a similar color with yellow pockets on the hips, blue shorts with white pockets that touched his knees and blue shoes, his socks pulled up to the end of his shorts. "It's good to see you, man."

Aero accepted the hug, then pulled away. "Awesome, Blue. It's been a long time."

Tails didn't recognize the light blue hedgehog, whose quills stood dizzyingly upright, covered by a layer of pale blue quills and twin bangs of the same color, and whose one visible ear was quite large like his own. His pants sported a hole, through which a small tail was thrust. He cocked his head at the two boys laughing and touching foreheads. "Sonic?" He asked timidly, stepping irresolutely forward until he was three steps behind his lover. "Who's your friend?"

The two hedgehogs let each other go and Sonic stepped aside to allow the other entry. "An old friend of mine. Aero, this is my buddy Tails. Tails, this is Aero."

"Hey," Aero waved a gloved hand. Oh. His gloves were the same blue as Sonic's fur and streaked with twin white lines. "Aero the Hedgehog at your service. World's fastest thing on four wheels." He grinned impishly, chocolate eyes closing as he did so.

"Where's your car anyway, Airhead?" Sonic teased, looking around as Aero punched his shoulder.

"Left it home, Windbag. There's only a few ways into this forest, and none of them are by car." The strange hedgehog looked questioningly at Tails, who was glaring up at him (for both Sonic and Aero were several heads above Tails), and then back to Sonic, who had thrown himself into the couch and placed his feet upon the coffee table. "Anyway, so what have you been up to since my dad decided to go into the hotel business?"

Blue bit his lip and looked at Tails with uncertainty. The little fox casually sat beside him, getting as close as possible without giving away their secret. Aero felt awkward and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, finally settling into the armchair opposite the couch. "Was it something I said?" He asked. "Something in my teeth…?"

Sonic ignored the awkward, almost hostile silence and resisted the strong urge to pull the vulnerable, now looking like he could shatter into a million pieces, young fox into his lap and changed the subject. "What hotel's your old man bought up now?"

Aero laughed, for, upon a quill hidden by his odd choice of hairstyle, was the tattoo common among the aristocracy: an upside-down swan with two heads. "Ah…the Sous Le Soleil, or something like that. It's some fancy-shmansy aristocrat hang-out." He pretended to gag. "_Not _my idea of a good time. Although, we did manage to get some interesting guests a few days ago."

Sonic visibly cringed, but Tails leaned forward, suddenly part of the conversation. "Yeah, and?"

Aero paused, folding his hands on his knee. "See, it's like this," his back touched the plush seat of the armchair easily and chocolate eyes closed halfway. "This dude comes in looking like a street kid. My dad's all ready to kick his sorry tail out the door when he coughs up enough dough for two rooms for six days. That, and he brings a bunch of lowlifes with him, and this weird pet of his. I've no idea…but, he looked just like you, Sonic. Only…" he shivered. "I can't stare him in the eyes, man. He gives me the creeps."

Emerald eyes grew wide in fear and jaw dropped to reveal shiny white teeth. "Xzero," snarled the hedgie under his breath.

"Who?" Aero cocked the visible ear in confusion.

"Xzero!" Sonic hissed, his eyes glowing with anger. Tails had to pin him to keep his from rashly attacking the surprised light blue hedgie across the room. "My nemesis, my evil twin! And your father dares _house_ him?! How dare he?!" The blue hedgie snorted, struggling under Tails' strong grip to get free.

Light blue hedgie raised hands in submission. "He didn't know. My dad loves money more than anything in the world. Even his Lamborghini."

Sonic snarled, his eyes still wild, snapping everywhere at once. Tails sighed, pressing his weight against Sonic's shoulders. There was only one way to calm Sonic's rabid state of anger. Swiftly, the fox planted a kiss on the hedgie's warm lips.

A gasp from Aero filled the silence as Sonic instantly fell limp as a ragdoll and Tails panted, drawing away and sitting beside him peaceably, as if nothing had happened. He'd grabbed one of Sonic's limp hands and began stroking it with his thumb.

"Wha...when…" Aero was so confused, and slightly disturbed, by this display of affection. "Sonic!"

The blue hedgie stirred and stretched, as if awaking from a long sleep. Jade eyes were calm and relaxed now, as he looked straight at Aero. He seemed bemused at first, but as his actions came back into his mind, he sighed. "_Oh_. You saw that, huh?" Tan muzzle flushed, followed by a turning of the little fox's head.

"I didn't think you two were together like _that_." Aero stated, shivering.

"I must ask you to keep our secret, please," Sonic said gently, gesturing with his free hand. "We've worked too hard to keep it hidden, so please respect that."

Aero nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

~ST~ST~ST~

"Ah," Xzero stretched out, picking his teeth contentedly, his stomach bloated from an oversized dinner. "That steak was _exceptional_."

"As your food always is, Master," Gretta noted, cracking her teeth against a bone, which was all she'd eaten that day. Marrow, of course, is unsatisfying. But, the members of Xzero's pack had learned to live with empty stomachs, while their master gorged himself.

And, Gretta's thinking mirrored her brother's next words, all in binary code. "He really _is_ the opposite of Sonic."

And, from what the pack knew about Sonic, they knew this to be true. Only Asterik, still sharpening his claws, had taken no notice to how hungry he surely was. When Xzero had gone to sleep, the pack crowded around the elder albino as he told his horrific tales about prison and talked of mutiny that he would've been killed for, had Xzero been conscious.


	13. What Would You Do?

_I'M SOOOOO sorry I couldn't update sooner!!! Last night, I was REALLY, sooper busy. I need to get less of a life… Anyway, enjoy!!!_

What Would You Do?

Xzero turned towards his lover beside him in the bed. Asterik was strangely silent tonight. "Would you do me a favor, Assy?"

The albino rat's claws stroked his neck and the fingers continued to grope down his chubby body. Lightning flashed to show his lumpy figure in the bed, red eyes glistening like twin rubies. "I would do anything for you, my love."

Dark hedgie grinned, his body closing over the rat's. "I need you to go to their house. We need to get Sonic out so the rest of us can get in. See if you can find a way to lure Sonic out. Not yet, but soon. Okay?"

The albino rat grinned, and the place where his body had raised the sheets was empty, those same sheets falling like ghosts beside the pack leader. Xzero turned over, in his mind contemplating the next thing he would do to hurt Sonic when they were alone.

~ST~ST~ST~

"Sonic?"

"Is it my turn, Tails?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What would you do if you were on one side of the street and you had to get to the other side, but there was a chicken in the middle of the road and you really had to get to the other side, Sonic?"

"You said I had to "get to the other side" twice, babe." Emerald eyes glistened against the off-white pillow case.

"Sorry. I got lost in your eyes." Tails resumed the calming stroking of Sonic's spine. He was delighted that he couldn't feel it as well as he'd been able to in the past. That meant Sonic was eating, at least.

Sonic shrugged and rested his chin on his crossed hands. "Hmmm. Well, if the chicken was causing mass hysteria, then I'd speed out into the middle of the road, scoop up the chicken, and bring it to the other side with me. But, if I wasn't in any hurry, I'd lay on some of that rarely seen patience and wait for the chicken parts to fly."

Tails gasped, letting his mouth fall open in false horror. "How mean, Sonic!" He scolded playfully, not being able to help the smile that crossed his face.

Sonic laughed. "It's just a chicken, Tails!"

The little fox laughed too. "Okay," he chuckled. "My turn."

The hedgie flipped over onto his back. "Hmmm. Okay. Tails, what would you do if…" But, he was cut off. Every part of his body stood still, his ears looking like they could jump right off his head with the power of his intense focus. The soft eyes glowed in the unbroken darkness of the night.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails quizzed, automatically drawing close and clamping his fingers around untamed tan belly fur.

"Hush," Sonic cautioned in a barely-audible voice.

Now, it is a great indignity to be hushed, and Tails dispised it with a full and bitter passion. But, he gave in to Sonic's will and remained quiet, listening to the stillness.

Finally, after a long time, Tails spoke again. "Sonic?"

Cobalt relaxed a fraction. "Yes, dear one?" The sing-song voice was still a whisper.

"I'm hungry."

Blue suppressed his laughter, almost choking in the process. "All right. We'll go to the kitchen in a moment. But first…" Sonic got out of bed and pressed his ear against the wall. Faintly, he tapped along it until he'd found the place where he'd heard the faint scraping of claws against the house. The only light in the room was caused by his glowing eyes and a small light from Tails' computer.

Lightning flashed.

Suddenly, Sonic was standing on the bed, looking out the window. In the white light, he could've sworn he'd seen a shadow slinking along the roof and disappearing into the treetops, all in the same flash of lightning. After the white light had done its duty, and the slow thunder rumbled afterwards like an empty stomach, all was still but for the rain that hummed on the roof like the sound of far-off talking.

"Sonic?" Tails traced his hands up Sonic's body until he found the hedgie's tummy and pulled himself to that level. "Sonic, what did you see?"

Blue bit his lip and bowed his head. Then, he hopped off the bed. "…nothing. Let's go to the kitchen, Tails."

The fox let his lover go, but he remained kneeling on the bed, frozen in place. He was frightened by the strange events that had just happened. It seemed that, as soon as Sonic had began to eat, trouble arose. First the hemlock poisoning, then Xzero, then the nude girl, then this storm, then Sonic's unexplained actions. It made him queasy. There hadn't been something Sonic didn't want Tails to know about since…

Blue interrupted his thoughts. "Coming, Tailsy?" Head cocked to one side, eyes wide and bright.

Little fox sighed shakily. "I'm frightened," he whispered, his fist fleeing to his lips and his eyes squeezing shut. A sob racked his body and he was forced to let it out.

Sonic, who had seen much more crying then was fair to one person, flew to his side as if he'd grown wings and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Don't cry, honey. I'll do anything to protect you, and you know it, okay? Please, please don't cry," and the hedgie began to nuzzle under the fox's chin, play-biting as he went, his tongue sometimes touching the vulnerable area. "It's not fair to me." And, he pulled Tails against himself, their nipples touching and making the young fox sigh shakily again.

"I'm sorry." He choked, tears still there in his voice. "I'm not worthy of you."

"Let's fill that tummy of yours." Sonic answered, pulling away and swiftly getting Tails into his arms in seconds.

"Why?" Tails sniffled.

"I can't stand to hear you talk crazy." Sonic retorted bitterly. "I won't put up with it."

An angry silence followed, and Tails dared not break it, but found comfort in his love's arms. In both night and day, Sonic could navigate the house quite easily, and Tails found this amazing. _Another reason to love him_. Another reason Tails couldn't stay away.

The hedgie muttered something and sat Tails down into what the fox assumed to be a chair and started rummaging through cabinets and the fridge to find something he could make without electricity. Giving up, he opened a drawer, took out something, closed it with a _thud_, and unscrewed a rather noisy jar and one quieter one and set them both on the table noisily. He was making a racket, which meant he was frustrated. Tails gulped.

"Here," Sonic grumbled, sliding Tails something across what one would guess to be a table. The fox, blind in the dark, fumbled for it and wrapped his fingers around the substance.

Peanut butter and jelly. Tails bit into it eagerly, this being one of his favorite foods. Young children have very little taste buds and favor close to no foods. Tails, however, was advanced for his age in this way, and in a few others, too. He chewed and swallowed. Grape jelly. Even though Sonic had mostly put jelly, peanut butter owned it.

The angry silence went undisturbed for the longest of times, Tails munching his late-night snack and Sonic staring off into space, thinking things over. Finally, blue huffed and crossed his ankles. "I don't like it," he said.

"What don't you like?" Tails licked his fingers delicately before going for the other half of the sandwich.

"Well, Xzero, obviously." Sonic answered, a bit more calmly. The anger was still there in his sexy voice. "And that you still feel inferior to me. I don't get that one at all. I'm just like you."

Tails forced a laugh. "Not true. You've been running around like crazy lately, and you haven't been eating very much. And your stomach hasn't uttered a single growl! Not even a whimper!" He himself took a bite into his sandwich. "You're still the hero here."

It was Sonic's turn to force a laugh. "Hmph! You think I'm not hungry? You think my belly hasn't been complaining?" He shook his head, quills making a sound like muted bells as they hit each other. "You're far from right, Tails. And, now that you've awakened my hunger fully, I'm beginning to get dizzy. It's hard for me…I lose control easier when my stomach is empty. How do you think I transformed into Dark Super Sonic when I did?"

"Fake Chaos," Tails argued.

Sonic huffed, rolling his eyes. "Half right. Fake Chaos, and overexposure to it, made me reject food. I didn't eat, and because of that and Fake Chaos, I lost control and became Dark Super Sonic. _That's_ what really happened."

Tails giggled. "No wonder you're so grouchy."

Sonic coughed. He was blushing; Tails could tell without seeing it. "Oh, was I really grouchy? I'm sorry, but your comment set me off like a time bomb." He chuckled as the storm shook the house again, the rain beating against the windows. "I'm really starving."

"Can I listen?" Tails asked, licking his fingers clean.

Sonic chuckled. "If you can find me."

That was too easy a task. Tails followed the dreamy scent of his lover and ended up amongst the soft, silky fur only made course by some dirt and brambles caught amongst sapphire locks. He tried to purr, but it came out wrong, as he pressed his ear against Sonic's chest. The attempt at purring died as he listened.

There was nothing for a long time, and then a soft growling began. Sonic winced, turning to jello. "It doesn't sound like it hurts," Tails protested.

"I never said it hurts, love," Sonic's hand rustled the fur on Tails' head. "Besides, I've trained myself to tone down the volume of its growling."

"If it doesn't hurt, then…"

"Ooww…" Sonic moaned very softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards, as if exposing his neck to Tails.

The kitsune huffed himself and crossed his hands over the complaining belly. "So it _does _hurt."

Sonic half-chuckled. "No, it hurts now because I love peanut butter and your breath, your being, smells of peanut butter." And he groaned, letting it die away in his throat.

Tails heard the growling grow louder. "Why won't you eat?"

Sonic shivered, his grip on Tails tightening for a moment, then relaxing, then tightening, and then relaxing again. His breathing was rushed, than calmed, and then he almost wasn't breathing at all. Wet nose touched white-furred muzzle and forehead found forehead.

"I can't Tails. Xzero makes me nervous. I know he has the power to take away everything I've ever loved. And that," he sighed deeply, "includes you, my darling."

Tails' arms wrapped around Sonic's neck. "Don't fear him so much. I'll be all right, you'll protect me. Heck, I'll be okay." He grinned, nuzzling his nose against the other one's. "As long as I have you."

Sonic sighed. "I'm hungry," he whispered.

"Eat, my love," Tails answered.

Sonic didn't take his eyes off Tails as he reached for the peanut butter.

_Thought it was a cute chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	14. Asterik

Asterik

"What did you find out, my love?" Xzero questioned, stroking the deep tan, almost brown, fur on his belly.

"Well, Master," Asterik sighed, "the hedgehog has good ears. I was almost discovered. Of course, I escaped into the trees, but…"

"Yes, yes," purred Xzero thoughtfully, "all together too risky. We need a better plan of attack."

Garse and Gretta entered through the hotel room door, followed by a male busboy who was staring at Gretta lustfully. The goiger in the corner, already off its rocker with hunger, snarled more fiercely as the busboy entered. Asterik also was intrigued by the human's scent and looked up.

"Yes, what is it, Garse?" Xzero stated impatiently.

"I can't stand to see the goiger suffer any longer." Gretta answered in a mournful voice. "So, Garse went fishing for me."

"And found a human." Asterik couldn't help the fact that his tongue crossed his lips. He'd given up hunting humans after he'd joined Xzero's pack, and surely he didn't want to go to jail again. The busboy trembled weakly.

"Wipe his memories then kill him. I want him as stupid as possible while it takes place." Xzero ordered in an almost bored voice.

Garse nodded and gave the busboy a good punch on his right temple. Instantly, the human's eyes grew wide, the pupils growing large despite the lighting. Then, Gretta turned and stabbed him with her sharp claws. The human fell to the ground.

The blood that flowed calmed Xzero, but had a different effect on his pet, who growled and shook its cage. Aqua lifted the dead body in his strong arms and carried it over to the goiger. The sentient mutation opened the cage door, and was able to do it safely, placed the meal before the goiger and turned away. All but Xzero and Asterik turned away, and the two lovers took a moment to kiss.

~ST~ST~ST~

"I've been trying to find information on him, but he just confuses me." Sonic waited, holding the curved black receiver at his ear and tapping his foot anxiously, waiting for Aero to reply on his end. "Yes, I know you're busy, but… No, I couldn't ask you to. No, I just want you to look and see in your father's records. Doesn't it say anything about…what? Oh, you do? Oh, okay then. Bye. Yeah, I will. Bye." The hedgehog hung up and crossed his knees to sit on the tiled floor, wringing his gloved hands against each other.

"What's wrong, my darling?" Golden-furred kitsune entered and crossed his legs beside the blue hedgehog.

Sonic sighed and wrapped his arms around gold. "I'm trying to find anything I can on that white rat. I know his name is Asterik Bloodeyes, but that's all I know." He bowed his head in defeat.

"Bloodeyes?" Tails cocked his head to one side. "He's got a huge criminal record. Was well known in the smaller human regions of the planet as "the white killer". He used to eat humans, but I'm assuming he's stopped now that Xzero has him under control. He can kill a man three hundred different ways, and has a record of killing a man in five seconds. He's worthy of fear and applause in a sick kind of way."

"Sounds like Xzero's kind of backup." Snarled Sonic, thoroughly disgusted with the ways of his twin. "Now I know why Xzero keeps him around…but what about the others?"

Tails shrugged, blushing. "My knowledge only goes so far, Sonic."

A soft kiss touched his ear. "I know, love. And I thank God you know what you do. Without your random hours at the computer, I would never be able to know about him." Hands encased the little fox, lifting him into his lap and holding him tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you, my darling." The fox answered softly. "As I love you."

~ST~ST~ST~

"It didn't take you long to devise a plan of attack, Asterik. You're wise in that way."

"Thank you, Master." The white rat bowed, a secret smile playing across his muzzle. "I must say it was difficult. Your twin is hard to get around, as you are."

Xzero grinned at the private joke. "Now, won't you please explain your plan?"

"Certainly, Master," answered the albino. "Sonic has very little ways into him, but I figure if we just threaten the fox, we can get to him."

A murmur of approval went up, but Xzero hadn't been paying attention to the words coming from his love's mouth. He'd only been hearing the sexy tone of voice and seeing the body move. He wanted the rat in bed almost more than he wanted to have the young fox.

"Okay," Asterik finished his sketch on the whiteboard and looked straight at the daydreaming hedgie. "So, now that he isn't listening, we can put both of our plans into action."

"Explain to us again," Gretta whispered, running a hand through the lilies she'd used to replace the roses, which had wilted and died away. "Because Garse forgot to turn on his translator. I'll just explain it to him in binary."

Asterik sighed. "Well, I'm not sure how long we'll have before our "Master" wakes up. Let's see…" and he began to pace. "I must be the only one here used to living on virtually nothing, but I'm sure we can all fight…" he paused to allow Gretta time to translate. Aqua's dark eyes watched him with interest. "All we have to is wait for one to kill the other, then kill the remaining one. Then, maybe well do with the fox what we wish, then go our own way."

"I like Sonic," Aqua protested. "We could let him live."

Asterik shook his head. "What if he becomes like…Xzero!" He woke up partially as Xzero's full attention was refocused.

Everyone glared as the dark Xzero stretched. "I'm hungry. Someone order my dinner."

Pack members exchanged glances and Asterik waved his hand. "Well? Get to it!" But, in his eyes, there was something more like: "be patient, he'll be gone soon".


	15. I Want a Chance

I Want A Chance

"You can't let me duke it out with him? Even for a little while?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

Alpha eyes locked on cute, submissive chocolate brown ones. "You're not pretty and _no_."

Aero huffed and blew bubbles in his soda. "You're terrible."

Sonic offered a small smile and went back to gazing out the window. It wasn't enough that Tails had _insisted _that he get out of the house to take his mind off things, no, he had to choose to stay with _Amy Rose_ of all people! She still loved the blue hedgehog, and he knew it in the bottom of his heart. He knew Aero was just joking about him being terrible, but he really did feel that he was at this point. Leaving his boyfriend with a prime love interest sounded like a death trap.

"Hey, are you okay, Windbag?" Aero leaned over the plastic table to wave a hand impatiently in Sonic's face. "What's on your mind?"

Sonic stretched the fingers on one hand to their full length, memorizing the curves his skin traced over the bones beneath. "Nothing," he lied.

Aero shot him a knowing look. "I've been your friend for at least fifteen years, Sonic. Don't you think I'd be able to tell when you're lying?"

"No…?" Sonic tried, not looking away from the window.

"Come on, dude," Aero grumbled. "I did feed you."

Sonic glanced at the empty plate in front of him. "That's right, you did." He sighed. "And I'm sorry I eat so much."

Aero shrugged. "Like I have a better use for the millions of dollars my dad throws on me."

Sonic shook his head. "I can't pay you back, man. I'm broke."

"Pay me back by telling me what's up!" Aero almost yelled.

Sonic looked towards his friend, the penetrating gaze almost as addicting as a vampire's. "Okay," he said at last. "I'll tell you."

Aero settled in, drinking his soda.

Royal blue hedgie huffed and crossed his legs. "I'm worried about Tails being with Amy."

Aero almost choked. "_So_ not worth two monster chili dogs, man! C'mon! You tore through those things like there was no tomorrow! What _really _hasyour tail in a knot?!"

"Xzero," hissed the hedgehog, crossing arm over arm.

"Predictable. Still not worth it, unless you let me punch him."

"You're getting nowhere near Xzero." Sonic said this calmly, as if he didn't know Aero had to go back to his father's hotel that night and sleep in a suite where Xzero could easily take him.

"So what if I go home and decide to punch his lights out?" Aero grinned mischievously.

"_I'll_ punch your lights out before you get to him." Sonic answered confidently.

A pout crossed the rich hedgie's face. "Why won't you let me hurt him?"

"The same reason you won't buy better clothes."

"Ha! I doubt it!"

"Well then!" Sonic tossed a hand. "You see my position."

"Windbag!"

"Airhead!"

"Sneakers!"

"Racecar!"

"Poor!"

"Rich!" Sonic tossed his head. "Beat _that_!"

Aero slunk back, petrified by the unhindered intensity of the Alpha's eyes. At normal strength, they were frightening. Now that Sonic was warm and content inside, the stare alone could kill. "Orphan," he suggested, biting his lip under the green monsters.

Ears flattened against his head and the Alpha shrank back. That had cut him deeper than any wound he'd ever received and made every inch of him quiver and turn itself over not in rage, but in pain. The hole was there, waiting to open again, ripping away at his skin and heart and burning him like deadly fire. "No," he gasped, closing his eyes. "That's too far."

Aero turned away, not bothering to drink his soda anymore. "I'm sorry," he whispered after it was okay to talk. "I never meant that…"

"No," Sonic took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. They reflected the blissful calm a full belly often brought him. "No, it's okay. I almost lost control, that's all."

Aero nodded and turned towards him. "Your eyes are softer now," he noted. "No homo."

Sonic offered a quizzical expression, than glanced toward the window out of habit. "I know I can…abuse the eyes I was born with. You must forgive me."

"It's kinda hard to stay mad at someone who constantly saves the world." Aero grinned hugely, eyes squeezing shut to make way for it.

"Tails," Sonic lifted his head almost dreamily. "I'm not in my own mind. Crap, the things he wants to do to you." Fists clenched, nails driving into his palms. Aero wanted to run, but was held in place by the burning orbs. Both hedgies were shaking, but for different reasons. One was angry, the other frightened. Finally, after what seemed like days, Sonic closed his eyes and calmed himself, his breaths shaky.

"…Sonic?" Aero tried submissively.

"Xzero must die." Sonic growled, the centers of his eyes becoming those you would find on a devil. "He cannot be allowed to live."


	16. Of the Past

_So…the last chapter was spooky. This one will be a little more fluff and too much fun. Read on and don't forget to review!_

Of the Past

Sonic opened and slammed the door behind him, resting his back against the wood. Tails ran down the stairs and barreled into him. "I missed you, Sonic!"

"Did you?" Sonic mused playfully, stroking the white fur on the short muzzle. "Why, my love, I would've never guessed by the way you're snuggling to me as if I'm a lifesaver."

"Shut up, Sonic," mumbled Tails, tickling Sonic's tender underside with the white fur on his muzzle. This went on for a while until Tails looked up, only to find the glowing emerald orbs so close to his face. Small gloved hand raised to trace the fuller cheeks and eyes examined the face.

Blue hedgie frowned, huffing into Tails' face, and nudged him with his kneecap. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because," Tails answered, dragging out the syllables in the word.

"Coz why?" A sparkle appeared in his eyes and a shiver of delight from the fox's petting shot up and down his spine.

"I can tell you've had a nice meal, Sonic." Tails answered. "Already being digested."

A frown, which seemed out of place on the angel's face, appeared. "Thanks. _So _needed to hear that." The voice was sarcastic. "How?"

"Easy." Tails rubbed his thumb against the hollow under Sonic's right eye. Sleepy hedgie leaned into the warmth, both eyes closing as a purr sounded in his chest. "Your eyes are so much livelier. That's so hard to tell, you know, unless you're staring straight into them, and they're wetter." He smiled at Sonic's vacuum cleaner purr. "You're always ready to cry when you're starved."

"Hmmm. I like the way this conversation is going. Please continue." Sonic managed to say before the purring started, even louder than before.

"And of course, the horrid bruise-like shadows that can be traced in the hollow of your eyes disappear. When you've been sick or starved for long periods of time, they start to appear."

Sonic sighed. "Ah, they do, don't they? I must've been a _mess_ after not adventuring for…like, almost a full year."

"I think you had one meal through it all." Tails answered mournfully, recalling now the way Sonic had looked so breakable, so pale…paler than his complexion deserved and sicker than he deserved to be. Tears came to the fox's eyes and he closed them, his hand dropping from Sonic's face. The hedgie pulled him close and Tails rested his head against Sonic's shoulder, where the beating of his heart could be heard.

Silence. Then, after a while…

"So, did you have fun with Amy today?"

"It was all right. We went shopping and stuff."

Sonic laughed. It sounded silly. "_You_ went _shopping_?!" And, he gasped as he bent over, his weight against the door, crying with laughter. "With _Amy_ no less! A heroic feat indeed! Ah, phew," he breathed, settling down a little as the fox turned away, blushing.

"Aw, it wasn't so bad, Sonic." Tails answered, shuffling his feet. "I got you something."

"Really?" Sonic was unused to receiving gifts and Tails knew this. Gold smiled at the surprise and delight in sapphire's heavenly voice.

"Yes. Hold on, I'll get it." Tails ran off into the other room. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sonic did as he was told, his heart racing with excitement. Soon, something very cold played on the center of his palm. Sonic squeaked in anticipation. Tails thought that he should get Sonic gifts more often. The excited squeak was adorable.

"Open your eyes," Tails demanded happily.

Sonic obeyed and squeaked in delight. There, sitting on the center of his palm, was a silver rabbit in a running position, legs stretched out wide, hanging from a blue cord and, where the eye was supposed to be was a miniature emerald, which cast tiny green lights around his fingertip. Sonic held it up, finding it was like a cookie cutter on the other side and even the hair on the rabbit was detailed. The hedgie, used to having few possessions, took on a heavenly glow and spun around once before squeezing Tails with all his might.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sonic babbled happily, his words spoken so fast that they ran together. Tails laughed as Sonic set him down and went back to admiring the rabbit.

"I'm glad you like it. I think I gave the jeweler hell while trying to decide on the right color for the cord." Tails smiled peaceably. "It'll match with your fur. Best part?" He went over to help Sonic who, after wrestling with the cord for a while, turned towards Tails with a pout, holding it out for him and asking for help without words. "It's so light that you won't feel it while running. And," he added, finishing tying the cord to allow Sonic breathing room. "It easily blends in with your fur, so no one will know it's even there."

Sonic proffered a sad smile at that comment, collapsing into the couch and motioning for Tails to follow. The fox sat, confused. "Yeah, well, it won't matter if they do see or not. Everyone knows." Tan muzzle flushed and the head it was attached to turned away.

Tails was about to ask, but the answer came to him. "_Oh_, that."

"Yes, that." Sonic scratched his head. "And this is how I know. Aero and I parted ways after catching up with each other, and I ran into some tricksters who I'd known from my early days, pre-Freedom Fighter time."

Tails' eyes grew wide. To him, Sonic's pre-Freedom Fighter time was like ancient history.

"Anyway, so these guys walk up to me and ask me if I like your butt. I played along with the joke by saying I wished I had two tails, two. Then, they laughed and walked away. Then, Rouge appears out of no where and scolds me for not being with you. I was like screw you, Rouge, I got stuff to do, and she flew away. I was thinking to myself that this was starting to get freaky. Then, somebody asked me if I was going out with you, and…" Sonic paused.

"And?" Tails was anxious for the answer. _Did you keep our secret?_

"I ran," Sonic confessed breathlessly, clasping the silver rabbit.

"Why?" Tails questioned in dismay. "Why didn't you just say no?!"

Sonic heaved a deep sigh. "Because," he replied. "I cannot conceal the burning fire that is my love for you. I cannot lie calmly about something that is a major part of my life."

"Who do you think told?"

Sonic chuckled. He liked how Tails sounded like a child who got in trouble for eating chalk. "_Who told on me?!"_ "I don't know, Tails. But, whoever he is, he picked the wrong fight to be a part of!" And, the hedgie clenched both fists tightly.

Tails sighed and leaned against Sonic, turning on the TV.

"_I will not regret my decision." _

_Zero and Yuki from __Vampire Knight_


	17. I'm Not Stepping Forward Without You

I'm Not Stepping Forward Without You

It all started with a simple radio broadcast on a secret station only known to Freedom Fighters. So, obviously, that's how Sonic and Tails, snuggling at home, heard it.

"_This message is for Sonic the Hedgehog_," hissed that strange parody of a well-known hero's voice. "_Sonic? This is your twin brother, Xzero._" You could almost see the grin on his face as he revealed the well-kept secret. _"I know we're not really twins, Sonic, but we look so much alike. Sonic. I'm calling you out! Come and defend the young fox you love so much or we will kill him! And, we can get past you. So, what do you say? Shall we settle this like bastard children of a crime lord, or what? Are you up for it, Sonic_?" And, the eerie laughter echoed throughout the radio.

Tails looked frightened as he stared at his blue lover in desperation. Sonic was shaking with anger, his eyes emerald flames and his fingers clenched into tight fists. Gold didn't have to ask, but he felt he had to, anyway. "What are you going to do, Sonic?"

"Fight, of course." Sonic answered bitterly. "He doesn't dare threaten you over the radio, but I sure as hell know his true intentions." White teeth ground together, making the yellow fox jump. "Tonight, Xzero pays."

~ST~ST~ST~

Xzero picked his battlegrounds well.

A dark clearing with deep green grass and many rocks closing it in like a cage was made darker by the sky overhead, which rumbled with thunder and poured rain from the sky. Purple lightning flashed across the sky, aiming for some place far off. It was almost sunset, the sky still orange and purple from the sun's exit. Xzero and his dark posse waited impatiently for their blue-furred challenger.

All was silent.

Garse fooled with his claws and Gretta played with her hair. Aqua tightened his hold on the goiger's black leesh, the rain dripping off his dreadlocks. Asterik had long-clawed hands crossed at his chest and red eyes stared off into the bushes at right aimlessly. Xzero was sitting on the ground at Asterik's feet, playing with the hairless tail as he had often done while still a child. It took all the strength in his body not to cut it and see the blood that would further bribe him into fighting.

All eyes looked up when the blue speedster made his entrance through the thorn bushes scowling, with Tails clinging to his arm. The rain made Sonic's coat many shades darker, but Xzero's fur was almost black because of its dampness. The dark hedgehog stood and stepped forward, which Sonic did as well, forcing Tails off of him.

"Do you remember, brother," Xzero asked casually, appraising his almost-twin, "the last time we dueled like this?"

Sonic nodded. "You want to use the same rules?" His lively eyes danced with emerald flames of anger that threatened to shoot out the orbs any second.

It was Xzero's turn to nod. Hand traced the twin black lines that decorated his fur. Gretta, unnoticed by the pack, Tails, or the two focused hedgehogs, made her move, crouching on all fours and slinking into the brush.

"Let's do this, Sonic."

"Whenever you're ready, brother." The word "brother" was hissed in a sarcastic undertone as the two hedgies parted, backing up ten paces before simultaneously bending down like Olympic runners, fingers from each hand resting upon the dark green grass.

"Go!" Both hedgehogs shouted and ran at each other.

"No!" Tails cried a second after the word "go" was screamed and tried to run forward, tears adding to the rain already soaking his muzzle. But, soft hands grabbed him, pulling him backwards into the bushes. His body rested against another body as he, kicking and screaming, was led to a safe distance away from the fight.


	18. True Colors

_The last chapter's name was longer than the chapter. Ugh. Why am I in such a Jacob mood?! (If you haven't read Breaking Dawn, just ignore the comment. But if you have, go ahead and laugh your ass off.)_

True Colors

"_Let. Me. Go!_" Tails shrieked, struggling against the grip that held him. Warm, soft hands placed his feet on the ground but didn't release his arms.

"Please. Stay with me." The voice was thickly accented, but soft and soothing. And familiar. Tails forced himself to turn around and look at his captor.

"Gretta!"

Indeed, it was the female liger, white lilies in her hair to replace the wilted roses. Her wild, tawny eyes closed as she smiled and turned her attention back to the fight.

Tails did the same, pulling against her, for she was amazingly strong for a woman whose only power was temptation. He grunted, tears falling from his eyes, for he could only barely see what was happening.

Grunts as the two hedgie collided with each other, rapid footfalls, the growl of a liger and the slashing of claws. Sonic gasped and Xzero laughed, both grunting as their bodies touched. "No, Xzero!" Sonic cried miserably as the dark hedgie only laughed louder. "Stop it! Noooo!"

Grunts and groans could be heard soon enough as more growling and slashing ensued. Some binary code was shouted and another grunt echoed throughout the forest, followed by another growl.

"What's happening?!" Cried Tails in despair, pleading with his captor. "I need to know!"

Gretta automatically covered his eyes with her hands. Tails whipped in her now-loosened grasp, trying to get away, until he realized he could see the battle just fine. How could Gretta perform such sorcery? For now, though, he cared not, for his thoughts were focused on the vision he saw.

Growls came from his point of view, switching down to long, red glowing talons, like oversized sharp lights on a Christmas tree. The view rose up, as if getting off the ground, and rushed forward towards the two fighting hedgehogs. Sonic's rear was bloody and so was Xzero's dick. Tails whimpered as he realized what Xzero had done. As the view (which, he realized, must've been Garse) got closer to Sonic, Tails noted that his eyes were duller than before. They were now a darker, filmier green, which Tails disliked. Garse snarled and slashed at Sonic's tender underside. Instead of blood flowing from the scratch marks, however, red lights like arrows flew up to Sonic's eyes, passing through them.

The hedgie's eyes grew darker.

Tails pulled down the hands off his eyes. "What's Garse doing?" He asked innocently, though the panic was still present in his voice.

"My brother's power is amnesia." Whispered Gretta, her tail twitching.

Tails understood the horrid truth. "Sonic!"

This time, when he pulled, Gretta did not hold him back.

On the battlefield, Sonic was about to deal the final blow. A cloud of mist surrounded his vision, but he dismissed it. In some kind of bloody coup, Asterik had given a signal and Xzero's own pack had helped the blue speedster take him down. Curses spewed forth like lava from the dark hedgie's mouth as he watched his once-loyal pack members, even his lover, destroy him once and for all.

Sonic could not locate Gretta anywhere in the coup, but dismissed it as he curled into a ball and launched at Xzero's bleeding chest. Dark hedgehog gave one last cry, then fell silent forever.

Panting, Sonic stood up and cracked his knuckles. Then, he looked at the pack members. Asterik hopped off the rock where he'd been standing and gave a signal to Aqua, who let the goiger free. The non-sentient creature began to feast on its former master's remains without show of remorse or despair.

Mist still forming around his peripheral vision, Sonic stared at the albino rat. "Well?" He asked at last.

Asterik grinned. "Peace, Sonic. We will go now that Xzero has been vanquished." He smiled sweetly as Gretta returned to her brother's side, purring affectionately. "You need not worry about us, friend Sonic. We will go our separate ways." And with that, Asterik jumped into the trees. "For now." He added, before disappearing into the dark boughs.

Gretta and Garse turned to go as well and Aqua cooed to the goiger, who dutifully followed its new master into the secrets of the deep forest. Sonic suppressed a yawn until he almost got the wind knocked out of him by the force of a hug.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, obviously annoyed.

"No, silly," and Tails beamed up at him, his face wet with tears. "It's me."

Sonic shook his head. "What are you doing? Get off me!"


	19. No, Please! Not This!

No, Please! Not This!

Tails ran up to his room and dove into his bed, sobbing, while Sonic stood incredulous at the door. Why did he feel so strange when the little fox had hugged him? It had made him feel at home, in a way, and it hurt to be without him. But…in society, he and Tails could never be. It was so wrong.

But, if the former was true, why did it feel so right?

~ST~ST~ST~

_You don't remember me but I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

"No," Tails sobbed, wrapping himself in the twisted blankets like a taco. "No! Why him? Why now? Why doesn't he remember me?"

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me._

Sonic stood on the rooftop, letting the wind blow the rain into his eyes. Purple lightning flashed on the horizon. His heart beat a million times a second when Tails was around, but it shattered like a broken window when he cried. He felt at the necklace around his neck and cried out. Why was it there? Who had given it to him?

He sat down on the roof, lending his head to his knees. Yes, society had deemed his feelings for the tiny fox wrong. But, why was every nerve ending in his body a live wire when Tails was nearby? Why was there a shining flash through the mist that obscured his vision every time he thought the fox's name? Gold fur, white muzzle, little prince…why was this happening? Why didn't he remember?

_H__ave you forgotten all I know,_

_And all we had?_

Tails ventured down the steps and took his customary seat beside Sonic. Silence.

The blue hedgie was wet from the wind and rain, his face tortured by feelings he didn't understand.

Tails sighed shakily and curled into himself, his tails curling round him in a heart shape as he began to cry, the tears falling into his fur.

"Don't cry, Tails."

_You saw me mourning my love for you._

_And touched my hand._

_I knew you loved me then._

A warm hand touched his own. Tails met the eyes of his blue lover, determined, bright, honest. Tails broke into tears again. Sonic nudged the fox with his nose. "Tails. Look at me."

_I knew you loved me then._

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails pressed a hand against Sonic's cheek. The dark eyes which had been so lifeless before had gained back some of their luster.

"There's something I gotta do." And, he leaned forward. Tails closed his eyes and leaned forward, too.

It was nothing like the kisses they'd shared before, but it was good enough.

Sonic pulled away thoughtfully.

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

The eyes, brighter but not completely back to normal, sparkled dimly. "One more thing." He said, grinning.

_I believe in you._

The tallest pine tree in the forest, he said. Tails watched the burrowing creature claw his way up the harsh pine, the sticky needles clinging to his fur. He leapt up the branches like a monkey until he reached the very top of the tree.

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_You're taking over me!_

The pine tree had one upright branch that started the trunk. This Sonic perched on, as easily as if he was standing on a rock ledge or something substantial. The wind battered him from all angles, rustling his perfect fur.

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

Purple lightning ventured closer, as if uncertain which direction to approach from. The golden fox bit his lip, barely breathing. _Please let this work, Sonic!_

_You're taking over me!_

The mighty pine tree wobbled as the wind and rain swept about it. _Tails, why have you taken over me?_ Sonic cried inside his mind as the purple light flashed before him. He stretched his arms up towards the sky.

_I look in the mirror and see your face._

_If I look deep enough._

"Tails!" He yelled above the tornado-like weather. "For your sake, I hope this works!"

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over!_

Tails yelped as the bolt of lightning found its target, shocking the blue hedgehog thoroughly and frying him like a fish stick. Just then, things seemed to happen in slow motion.

_I believe in you._

Sonic's eyelids fluttered closed as the lightning strike released him and he fell from the mighty pine in a downward spiral toward the ground.

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

"Sonic!" Tails yelped, flying forward to catch his one true love and, for once, be the rescuer and not the rescued.

Sonic's freefall seemed to accelerate a thousand times.

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe._

Tails willed himself to go faster, until his heart banged angrily against his chest cavity, wanting to get out.

_You're taking over me!_

_Take over me, Sonic_. Tails thought as his arms reached out to save him. "Take over me!"

_You're taking over me._

Sonic thumped lightly into his arms and Tails beamed at the weight. That meant Sonic was eating, but just enough so that he was still light enough to allow the young fox to carry him.

_Taking over me._

Sonic moaned and tried to move. But, he could not. For the moment, he was stunned. "T…Tails?" he stuttered limply.

_Taking over me!_

Tails hugged the body to his chest to the best of his ability. "Sonic, thank God you're okay!"

"I…wasn't okay?" Sonic grunted. "Since when?"

Tails laughed. "It's good to have you back Sonic."

"Where'd I go?"

"Long story."

Sonic yawned and nuzzled against Tails' chest, slowly starting to regain some movement. "I love you, Tails."

The little fox blushed as he carried Sonic into the house. "I love you too, Sonic."

_Lyrics in this chapter are obviously Evanescence. Song is __Taking Over Me__. Duh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Was fun to write! _


	20. The Aftermath

_Ah, chapter 20. It has a special meaning to it, y'know? Maybe something SPECIAL will happen! Maybe Sonic will eat a chili dog! YAY!!! (I'm SOOO ADD, XD) So…yeah. I had fun writing this. Thanks for being patient and reading it. You are all beautiful people! __*sniff* Thanks so much!_

_~pantedgieQueen13_

Epilogue: The Aftermath

"Damn!" Aero hissed, tearing at full speed down the street. "Not again!" You see, Aero had a very good reason for going at full speed down this particular street. Thanks to Xzero (and quite possibly some of his pack members), Aero's fans had found out about him. Even in death did Xzero have to offhandedly find ways to hurt Sonic, through friends if need be.

Aero took a sharp turn down a corner, thanking the heavens Sonic and Tails had decided to meet at an out-of-the-way café down one of the sidestreets. Panting, he skidded to a hault in front of Sonic and Tails and collapsed into a wire chair. "Phew!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

Blue hedgie raised his head from tracing his tongue along Tails' ear, proud Alpha green eyes as bright and lively as ever, fur still a little ruffled from his recent run-in with a purple lightning bolt. Tails didn't look up, but only pressed into Sonic's chest more possessively. "Aero, dude!" Sonic raised a hand and Aero slapped it really hard. Sonic bit his lower lip and shook the hand back and forth rapidly. "Ouch!" He yelped.

Aero chuckled, taking a long drink out of a coke bottle that was obviously for him. There was a long silence. Tails' tongue brushed over Sonic's nipple and the blue hedgie closed his eyes in response. Aero turned his head away from this insanely private moment and Sonic nuzzled his lover. "Easy on the purple," he whispered.

Aero turned back. "So, let's see. You vanquish the evil "twin", your secret is revealed, you lose your memory and get it back all in one night, Xzero's pack disperses, and you have to deal with me being famous again. Not to mention that your love for Tails is multiplied by ten thousand."

Sonic shrugged, leaning back into the wire frame of the chair. "Just a normal day in the life of a teenage superhero."

Aero laughed. "Right. So…what now?"

Sonic's eyes glinted. "How about a coin toss, for old times' sake?"

The ice blue hedgie reached into his pocket and brought out a coin. He placed it skillfully on the tip of his thumb. "Heads or tails?" Chocolate brown eyes asked the question just as his voice had.

"Tails, always," Sonic answered, touching noses with the fox.

The coin sparkled as it went airborne.

_Okay, so. Another installment of the series has come to a close. Really liked it? Demanding a sequel? I need to know! Write a review or send a PM my way if you think I should write a sequel. It doesn't have to be a long message, even if it's just one or two words, YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW, or I won't write it! So…what's it gonna be?_


End file.
